Mystery Identity
by TVDStelenalove
Summary: Elena and Stefan barely know each other, but in an English assignment, they are made to write letters to each other anonymously, both of them with high expectations what will they think of each other when identites and reputations are revealed? All human (I do not own the Vampire Diaries characters)
1. Chapter 1

Stefan walked into school and he got almost everyone's attention. He was used to it, all the girls who look at him with lust and the guys look at him with envy. He was wearing his signature leather jacket, it looked black but if you were close enough you could see it was actually a dark brown, this of which, the chicks digged. There was 6 months left till the end of school and Stefan's goal was to get with every girl in the cheer squad before his senior year ended. First lesson was English, Stefan loved English it allowed him to enter a whole new world and be himself. He told this once to his friends and they looked at him like he was crazy, so he covered it up by saying 'it gives him inspiration for the lines he uses on the ladies in the school.' His future was bright, as so many had come up and told him, his uncle owned an book company which edits, writes, publishes etc. Stefan has had a spot in that company since he got his first A+ in English. Another great thing was that the company was in Chicago, which meant Stefan would have so many more girls to entertain him.

He sat down in class and listened to his mate, Tyler talk about how great his weekend was. He thought he was so cool going to the beach with Caroline Forbs, but really he was just as whipped as any boyfriend could be. Stefan didn't know why people wasted their times with girlfriends or got into those horrible things called relationships, Stefan shuddered as that word ran through his mind. Relationships were for people who either had no life or like Tyler thought that a girl was the best thing to ever happen to them. Stefan knew better, a girl is the worst. They are so annoying, Stefan only keeps them around for one thing and when he is done, he never wants to see them again ever or then the girls get attached and he hated getting attached to girls. He knew that if you get attached to girls, then they will just ruin your shirts by crying into them and scrunching them up, (Stefan liked all his shirts, very much), they also steal your shirts or articles of clothing (which is ridiculous, because girls practical live for clothes and stay overnight in shopping centres) and then girls are so damn emotional, it is like phone ringing when you're trying to get to sleep, you just get happy and comfortable but then the phone has to come and stuff that up by teacher walked in and the class immediately went quiet.

'Now class, we are close to the end of school. This term we will be giving you assessment that will be completed in pairs of one boy and one girl…' she started to say.

Almost all the girls looked towards Stefan with hopeful looks on their faces but he ignored them and pretended that he was looking for something on the ceiling.

'These pairs are chosen for you but you won't know who they are, until the last day of term. This is because what you will be doing, is sending letters to your pair. Each pair will have a number and when you finish writing the letter on the front you write that number so we can give the letters to the right person. You are not allowed to ask who they are and you are not allowed to tell them, if we discover that you have found out your partner and told other people, then you will have failed this term. We are asking you, to find out more about the people in your grade because later in life, this person could be the only boy or girl you know at whatever college you do to or you might need to know them, if you ever need to ask them for a favour. Now you know the rules, when I call your name come up to my desk and I will secretly tell you, your pair number, I will also tell you if you are pair A or B, pair A will write the first note.' She said and sat down at her desk.

They weren't warned to stay in silence. Stefan thought about this task, he was glad he would have a girl partner, it would be fun to try seduce a girl by writing letters to her, but then she would know exactly who he is. He hoped he had a cheerleader, so they would realize it was him and they would be able to 'study' together and write the letters, to make it look like they actually did the assignment. Great plan, Stefan thought.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena saw Caroline quickly sprint through the door of the classroom. As usual she was running late, the teacher didn't even bother asking her for a reason about why this was happening, because she did it all the time and the one time he did ask, she gave him a lecture about being 'fashionably late was the new trend'.

The teacher just finished explaining the new English assignment. She wondered who she would meet, how great would it be to get someone who was the top of the class, she would be able to ask them heaps about answers. She secretly wanted a nerd, it would be so much fun to learn more about them, they would also be able to give her clues about which college is the best. Once these 6 months finished, Elena had sent applications almost everywhere, she was pretty sure she could make it into Yale but nevertheless she was chasing her dreams of becoming an author.

Elena was called up to the teacher. 'Hello Elena' he said, 'You are pair B, in pair number 7.'

Great, she thought. She had to wait while her unknown pair wrote a letter to her, he might be asking her about what her favourite colour is or is she a virgin, the list goes on.

'Elena, stop worrying. It's going to be fine, your partner won't be that bad.' Bonnie said, looking over at her.

Elena smiled. Bonnie always knew when something was up, it was how they managed to stay best friends for so long. 'I know, but I can't help but wonder what he is going to write.' She said.

'You and me both, yeah, I am pair B as well but don't fret their letter will be written by the end of the hour and then we can write as back at home. Now, what do you want to do to kill time?' she asked.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan finished ages before the bell went, he had enough so the teacher would be entertained but little enough to show his mystery girl that there was something he cared about more then the assignment.

He wondered what she would write back, he was hoping something along the lines of 'meet me somewhere and we can really do the assignment.'

**XXXXXXX**

_Dear Pair B_

_I am Pair A and this assignment is going to be awesome, I can already tell._

_You will be able to fill my mind which such things about yourself, or the English subject and don't worry I will fill your mind too. We are going to have such fun and I know, that this assignment will let me truly be myself and be honest with you, I would much rather do it in person and show you who I truly am but it is up to you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Pair A_

Elena laughed. This guy didn't know how to write a letter, but she could teach him without seeing him. She saw Kol Mikealson smile at her when she was leaving English, maybe this is him. That would be a dream come true, he is super smart, hot and well, he is just everything you could ever want. He must be playing dumb so she doesn't find out it's him.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan got his letter from Pair B today. It was longer then he expected and didn't have the words 'meet me' anywhere on the page, he was worried if this girl was even a girl.

_Dear Pair A_

_You made me laugh but that's not what a letter should be like, you should know that a letter is written like this-_

_Hi, I am Pair B_

_My favourite colour is blue, my favourite food is chicken parmesan and if I could live anywhere in the world I would pick London._

_That was a start to what your letter should have been like, but I am going to let it slide since this is only letter number 1. English is my favourite subject, I like expressing myself for who I am and I want to take it up as a career when I'm older, so please stop with the lines to get me to tell you who I am so you don't have to bother with the entire assignment because it won't work. For once, whoever you are, just be yourself._

_From_

_Pair B_

_P.S. I expect a better letter._

Stefan reread the letter about 10 times, this girl was different from any other girl he talked to, she was independent. He thought girls get confused with playing hard to get and being independent, but this girl was trying to be nice while making it clear, his letter was wrong. It was strange but made Stefan want to know more about this girl. At lunch he wrote his letter, he knew they weren't due till tomorrow but he was determined to find out more about this girl who was practically insulting him because of one letter.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena was running to get her maths book that she had lost but someone handed it into the reception, so she now had to get it. She looked over at her English mailbox, expecting to see it empty but instead she saw it with a letter. Quickly, she got her book off the secretary and grabbed the letter, tucking it into a pocket of her bag. When she got home, she wasn't in too much trouble for being late from school and she went straight to her room and in her window seat, opened the letter that contained more information about her unknown pair.

_Dear Pair B_

_Woah, wasn't expecting that. I was a bit insulted that you didn't like my letter but I guess you are paranoid about marks and don't want some random guy (me) screwing up your English marks. My favourite colour is blue and if I could go anywhere I would pick New Zealand. My favourite food is a hard question to answer, I love to cook so just about anything that I cook, I would consider my favourite food. _

_Btw, I am not good at asking questions, so I don't know, what is your favourite music genre or movie._

_Pair A_

_P.S. I love English too and was just making sure you weren't a person who liked to cheat_

_P.P.S. I hope this was a better letter, I actually checked through what I wrote_

Elena ripped out a piece of paper. This definitely wasn't Kol, it wasn't her dream unknown pair either. He was a totally different story, but Elena was willing to read about him. She would make sure that tomorrow there was a letter waiting for him there.

Even from the start, you could tell that this assignment was going to get personal. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy walked past Elena's room, she was probably doing homework. She was reading a piece of paper and writing down something on her own. He was about to keep walking to his room, when he heard a sound. It was a beautiful sound, it used to be so familiar to him but he hadn't heard it in so long, he almost thought it disappeared. It was Elena's giggle. She used to giggle all the time, whenever he came past her room, your ears would be filled with her giggling, usually about something strange but she was so happy. Ever since the accident, she never giggled. After a month she smiled, after 3 months she laughed and now after almost a year she can giggle again.

Jeremy's curiosity got to the best of him. 'What are you giggling about?' he asked.

Elena's head snapped up and she realized she had been giggling. After what happened she never thought she could giggle again.

'Nothing.' She said, she wanted to keep her reason a secret for the moment.

Jeremy nodded and went back to his room.

Elena looked down at the note she was going to give her unknown pair, after 2 notes from him, she was giggling. This guy was so over reactive, all she did was express her opinion and he has treated it as if her opinion was the only one, it was quite funny.

She ripped the notes she was going to give him and decided to make a new one. Even though it was for school, this unknown pair might be able to help her.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan ran to the English box. He knew if he walked he would look like a nerd, so he sprinted and hopefully no one will see him. When he was trying to get in, he was in such a rush, he ran straight into a girl from the other English class. She was above average in terms of looks and if it were any other day, he would stop to play her but he didn't have time, he had to read that letter. He wanted to know what she thought of him, he wanted to convince his mystery girl that he wasn't just a womanizer, this was his chance to recreate himself as who he wants to be.

_Pair A,_

_This may sound really weird, etc. But I wanted to tell you that you have helped me, you are funny. Not in a haha way but in a 'wow, who is this guy' way. It's good; I have been through a lot, just like everyone else in the world. I hadn't felt happy in a while but you're letter gave me a spark. Like how you are so full of yourself saying that you are such a great cook, but then being brave enough to admit it. _

_Well, so far we have 3 things in common, 1. Our favourite colours are blue, 2. We both like English and 3. Now, we both know how to write letters._

_What else is there to you?_

_Talk soon,_

_Pair B_

Stefan smiled, he had hid the letter in a sports magazine so everyone would be convinced he was very interested in sports.

He liked this girl. He didn't know what it was but just by reading her letters, he felt like he could almost relate to her. It was strange but he felt like he knew her. Stefan ran into the library, usually he wouldn't be here because of the amount of nerds who hang around here.

Stefan stopped. Did he just say that? Woah, he really was a dick…Wait, did he just call himself a dick?...What?

Stefan tried to silence the argument happening in his head. This just proved that the assignment was getting to his head and that he couldn't stop it. Stefan could finally relax, when he took out a piece of paper and began writing.

He just let his thoughts run, of course, he would reread it and make sure it wasn't too personal but it was nice. Instead of being worried about what everyone would think of him doing this, he thought about what he thought of himself.

**XXXXXXX**

After school Elena had a strange feeling, it was a happy, excitied feeling. She went to check the English mailbox, she knew he might not have written but she could still hope. As she walked through the door, she was surprised to see a letter. Between her locker and here, she had convinced herself he wouldn't have written. Caroline's pair hadn't even written back from her first letter. She smiled and looked around the room, when she made sure no one could be seen, she jumped up and down with happiness.

When Elena got into her car, Caroline rang her.

'Hey babe, what are you doing?' Caroline said.

'Not much, I am about to go home, you?' she asked.

'Well, I happened to come home and have a craving to shop, get pampered, etc. Do you wanna join in with my plan?' she asked. Caroline was obviously quite excitied.

Elena frowned. Usually she would love to shop or do the stuff Caroline was suggesting but then she kind of felt like she was letting herself down. She usually went with them, so they wouldn't get mad at her for not moving on and living her life, but now she found something she loved to do. She didn't have to be convinced or argued with to write these letters, her desire to read this letter was taking over her. Her muscles were tensed and right now, if she wanted to scream at Caroline for making her perhaps waste more time, instead of reading the letter.

'Ummm, I would love to, but Jenna is over for dinner tonight and after everything that has happened, I should see her and spend as much time with her as I can.' She lied. Jenna was coming over but she was coming for dinner so Elena would have the whole afternoon to write her letter to her unknown pair.

'Awwww, really? Ok, babe, I'll see you tomorrow!' Caroline said and hung up.

Elena started her car and drove home as fast as the speed limit let her.

When she opened the letter, she felt like the Earth was finally spinning again, after it stopped as soon as Elena saw his letter.

_Hi, Pair B_

_Who knew we would have so much in common, especially after the teachers would read our first letters. I know, these letters let us be ourselves, even though we don't know each other by name. What else is there to me? That is a good question, I have expectations. Not set by my family but set by me. I feel if I don't live up to them, then I'm not worth it, but if I do, then I'm not worth it either. It is a complicated emotion but what you must know, if that I am complicated. So, if you want to figure me out, you can try but I'm not sure how much you would want to do that I won't mind because, it is going to be a hell of a ride._

_What about you? Tell me the truth about who you are._

_Pair A._

Elena felt a spark of determination within her. He didn't expect her to want to know him, but she did. She wanted to dig into this mysterious guy, she wanted to find out who is truly was, she was also going to tell him who she was, so he could see she wasn't afraid of showing who she was, so he shouldn't be either.

She got a piece of paper and she entered her mind, writing down whatever popped into her head. She knew she was taking a risk, she was letting him get to her head and he could destroy what she had in there but that didn't stop her from writing.

She re-read it. She entered reality, she couldn't write this. If he found out who she was, he would be able to tell everyone. No, this exercise was about learning about your pair and if she didn't give this to him, he wouldn't be learning about who she really was. She prayed that he wouldn't tell anyone and sealed the letter. Before, going down and joining her family for dinner.

**XXXXXXX**

_Pair A, _

_This may sound strange, but we have keep these letters secrets. Instead of giving them to the teacher to prove we did the assignment, we should do the interview, that they ask us questions about each other and if we answer correct we pass._

_The truth, this is all I am telling you. You shouldn't feel insecure about who you are, you should feel proud of yourself. I am proud of myself, but I don't show that to people, because they wouldn't understand. I know we don't really know each other but I feel like you understand me. It is strange but it's true. _

_I have been through a lot, not like a curl up on the couch with ice-cream and cry about it, but more like locking myself in a closet and never face the world again. I need to get over it and this letter writing is slowly helping._

_I hope you understand._

_Pair B_

Stefan felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had spent almost every moment since writing that later, afraid of what his mystery girl would think. He wasn't sure if she would understand but knowing she did, made him feel so much better. This morning, he and Tyler went and checked their English mailboxes. Tyler was a good friend, but every time Stefan would try be himself, Tyler would ask him if he was feeling ok. His friends were starting to see that something was up. Their conversations about girls that usually happened at lunch, didn't interest Stefan anymore. They had noticed that but none of them said anything, except Matt and Klaus. Matt knows everything about Stefan, they had met when they were kids and were the only boys their age in Mystic Falls, who wanted to play football. Since then, they had been best friends and had played in the same team for as long as they could remember. They were both the best in the team, the coach offered them to be co-captains as he couldn't decide between them but Stefan refused because Matt deserved it way more then him.

Klaus was an ok guy. Stefan was beginning to get closer to him. He wanted to get out of high school as quickly as possible, to start his future. He got accepted into Harvard and you could see how excited he was. Stefan wanted to hang around with them instead, but Tyler and Elijah weren't letting him go and kept pulling him back into game, no matter how hard he tried to escape. These letters were helping him as well, they were helping him become himself and slowly show everyone who he was.

The day passed slowly, he wanted to make his letter longer. This morning he started writing it and as the day went, in between classes or in class he tried to write more but by the end of the day, he still wasn't finished. They had been drowned in homework, it was almost the end of the week and this term was shorter, so the homework came sooner.

Stefan was feeling guilty for not writing in time, but they were writing a bit fast. A letter every day would mean they would have more than 50 letters by the end of term. He worked through all the homework and stayed up till midnight, finishing the letter. There was no way he would disappoint and make his mystery girl wait another day.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena tried to shake the disappointment from her. She knew he probably would have written, unless he didn't go to this school, he wouldn't have had time to write it. The school day was crammed with learning. They got more assignments for the term, as well as daily homework for maths, but Elena was organised and finished it all in 2 hours. She had thrown herself into work at the beginning of the school year and had become more organised. She didn't want to have time to think, because thinking brought up too many emtions. She joined almost every club or committee that she could. Her family saw that and asked her to pull back, her friends begged her to live a bit. To make them happy she wrote it down as a new year revolution, to not do as much and she planned to stick to it. So she quit some clubs but stayed in the ones that Caroline was in.

Being Caroline, she is very disorganised. Her boyfriend's world practically evolves around sex and she is trying to make him a better person, but that will never change. She also is a great procrastinator and always gets distracted by online shopping or a magazine that was lying around. So, she got Elena to organise a checklist for the fundraiser that was coming up.

Thinking about Caroline, Elena was consumed by her thoughts. Caroline was a great friend and an amazing person. She didn't know why Caroline was dating Tyler, he hardly cared about her. He said she is the best thing for him but when you asked him why, he came up with disturbing reasons saying that having her meant he didn't have to remember so many names. Caroline thought she could change him, but she can't. Maybe in the future, Tyler will be a nice person but at the moment he is stuck in that high school immature bubble. When they first started dating, Elena thought it was so unreal that Tyler would ask out a person like Caroline. Their group was more laid-back, they were smart but they weren't nerds, they were pretty but also average and none of them were cheerleaders. They didn't mind though because no one really remembers who you hung around with at high school, as long as they had happy futures, the rest would be fine. Tyler's group, was as you would call the popular group. Only the people on the football team or some cheerleaders, were in it. They only noticed you if you had a nice ass or a good rack. She didn't know many of them but you knew what they did and it wasn't pleasant. Matt was ok but he tried to hard to fit in with them at times until he got football captain and he could be himself and be accepted in their group.

Elena was called down to dinner. Then that night, she couldn't sleep. She made the mistake of thinking about her unknown pair. That was what she called him now, she wondered if he was short or tall, was he a nerd or a football player, hot or average, green eyes or blue eyes. She wanted him to be her prince charming, to be hot and someone who would defend her if she was ever in trouble and kick a guy's butt if they were ever mean to her. Then the more she thought about it, she realized she will probably have a nerd as her partner.

He was insecure about himself, all the nerds that she knew always wanted to do better and if they didn't get full marks felt insecure about themselves. He loved English, how many guys loved English, probably a little to none. This sucked! No, she had to stop thinking about the way they looked, the problem with society is that we based the facts on appearance and she has to stop doing that. Finally, she fell asleep but unintentionally imagined her dream guy which little did she know, was out there waiting to be found.

**A/N: Hey Everyone! This is a new fanfic and I hope you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing it! People have said it is like a Cinderella Story and I love that movie but it won't be much like it. The letters will be like some of the emails but they won't be meeting at a Prom or anything and they might not be accepting each other as fast as we think (especially if you put Stefan's image into consideration)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan put the letter in as soon as he got to school, he couldn't bear to let his mystery girl wait another moment. Elena's day was packed from start to finish, in her breaks she was talking to teachers asking them about some assignments she didn't understand and also, meeting with Caroline about planning the fundraiser to raise money for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. She made the excuse of going to the bathroom in class, but went to the English mailbox. They were watching a movie about the war of willow creek, the founder's day party was coming up and it usually lasted for almost a week, so until then, in history everyone was stuck watching movies. Elena got back to the classroom and read the letter under the desk. Out of the corner of her eye at times she saw people look over her shoulder trying to read what it said but she made sure only her eyes could see it.

_Pair B,_

_I wish I knew who you were but I don't, so I can just tell you this. Whatever is going on, it is one of life's many storms that fall on your parade (if that makes sense), it happens but soon high school will be over and what's going on with you will be over soon as well. _

_These letters should be secret, but what we learn about ourselves shouldn't be. One day, you and I both will let out who we are. One day, we will realize how great this English assignment was and then we will be truly happy. _

_Insecurities, they aren't my thing, but everyone has them because everyone judges. That is something we can't get rid of. This is why I tell you these things, you have told me you need to get over what has happened to you and I want to help you in any way I can. We can help each other to be happy and finish high school on a good note, unlike what we are headed to do._

_To get over stuff, you need to do things you love and take risks. If I knew you, I would blindfold you and take you somewhere you have never been. It sounds weird but someone told me that getting lost can help you find yourself. It's true, we aren't ourselves if we are around the same surroundings, so you should do that. This weekend go somewhere you have never been and then write to me how it was. _

_Building from that, we have to stop writing so fast. Even though it is fun, if we keep it up we might have nothing to write about. So, perhaps make it like a 2-day thing, so we both have to promise to check the English mailbox every 2 days ok?_

_So I shouldn't be getting a letter from you until Monday and it should be describing how you did when you lost yourself. Don't worry about homework or anything because this is more important._

_Talk soon._

_Pair A_

Elena was smiling when she finished the letter. It was definitely worth waiting for. Her unknown pair was smart and seemed kind of wise. She would listen to him, she would have to get someone in her family to take her somewhere. Actually, she should get Jenna to talk her to where she lives, since that is out of town but she would have to convince her, to drop her off in the middle of the city or something.

She would miss writing to him but he was right, they were writing too fast. He was so helpful, she would have to return the favour. That afternoon, she finished her homework in record time and began searching the internet for ideas or ways she could help her unknown pair.

It was strange. They had hardly been writing for a week, yet here they were helping each other and talking as if they've known each other forever. Bonnie and Caroline would never have really understood. Caroline would have told her that she should go shopping, get a makeover and not find herself but create herself. It was a good idea but it wasn't what Elena wanted to do. Bonnie would have been the same and tried help her, but to find yourself you have to do it yourself. Elena once saw a picture and it said 'When writing the story of your life, don't let anyone else hold the pen.'

**XXXXXXX**

'Dad, can I please go?' she asked.

'Sweetheart, why do you want to go? What's wrong with spending the weekend with us?' he asked.

'I would love to, but Dad we hardly ever see Jenna after what happened and I want to spend more time with her and I have never been to Atlanta before. This has to be one of my first steps to independency. Please?' she said, trying to convince him.

'I don't see why you have to…' he started to say.

'Come on, Dad! You could take Jeremy on a fishing trip on Sunday morning. Jenna said I can stay the night, so you won't have to worry about me. He wants to spend more time with you. I will be able to drive to Charlotte on Saturday morning and then be back at around midday on Sunday.' she said.

'Ok.' He said in defeat.

Elena ran towards him and hugged him. He had been having a rough time moving on, especially after building up such hope. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

'But you have to call me when you arrive, when you are about to go to sleep and when you leave, ok?' he said.

Elena nodded and then ran upstairs to pack, she knew he would eventually let her go, but she texted Jenna confirming that he had said yes. She felt excited, this might be what lets her find herself.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan was lying on his bed, trying to watch TV. It was Friday night, he had been asked to go out with his friends, but he really didn't feel like saying lines to girls and acting like a dick. He loves Friday nights, it is the night where almost every girl at the grill gets drunk and it's the night which a several days ago, was going to be spent with girls, so he could reach his goal. He hit himself with the book in his hands, while watching TV and thinking about himself, every time he thought of something he didn't like, he hit himself. His mind was still very complicated, sometimes he would make up excuses about why he did the stuff he did but then he would realize that the excuse is pathetic and hit himself again.

He hadn't totally changed yet, he still hated relationships and didn't understand them but now, he knew that jumping from girl to girl was wrong and that if he really wanted to keep that bright future, he should stop it. The more he thought about it, the more he was glad he was stopping. When he was older, people might be talking about their amazing achievements in high school, they might have gotten straight A's, planned amazing events, won awards and all he would have done is had sex with a whole bunch of girls, who wouldn't remember his name and if they did then they would hate him. He wants to be something more, to be the guy who is remembered by his personality and when they talk about it, they don't talk about him with disgust but instead they talk about him with envy and pride that they knew him.

Stefan turned off the TV and went over to his desk, in the search of the letters from his mystery girl. He read them over and over again. It was so strange, they weren't written because they have to be written but because they want to be. When he read them, he didn't feel like they were cut off from each other and simply writing, they had a connection. When he read them, he felt the emotions she would have had and felt his own, they were writing down their feelings and letting each other in. People would think they don't know each other because they haven't seen each other but really they know each other better than anyone.

He heard someone knock at his door, he looked up and saw Damon walk in.

'What are you doing?' he asked in a rough tone walking towards Stefan.

Stefan quickly put the notes in his desk drawer with one hand, while moving stuff off his desk with the other. 'Nothing, just looking for something that isn't here, I guess.' He lied.

'I meant, it's Friday why aren't you going out?' he asked.

'I don't feel like it,' Stefan said. He didn't like his brother's visits, they always left Stefan either on the ground in pain or tears in his eyes from not being good enough.

'What kind of excuse is that?' Damon asked, his voice getting louder.

'It's the truth, Damon.' Stefan said, his voice was getting softer.

'Stefan, this is unacceptable. Do you know who stays in on Friday nights, because they "don't feel like it"… Nerds! Those people have no lives and you are ruining yourself if you aren't going out. You spend too much time studying and look where it is getting you, you are turning weak and pathetic. You aren't allowed to be that way! Do I need to teach you a lesson?' he yelled at Stefan.

Stefan was practically used to it, he stayed quiet and hoped it would pass without hurting too much. He was never enough for his brother, no matter how hard he tried. He usually felt like a dog chasing its tail but after reading what his mystery girl said, he had a sudden burst of energy.

'Why are you saying this? They aren't nerds, they are people with normal lives. They suffer from not having great social skills or not having everything we do, so why should we make it worse by insulting them?' Stefan yelled back.

He knew that any second his parents would be coming through the door, telling them to stop fighting.

Damon had a look of anger on his face and as he took a step forward, Stefan knew what was coming.

'How can you say that? Little brother, you are weak. You are pathetic, useless and weak. You are standing up for those sad people. You are like them and you know what you do to them don't you prove your power. So that's what I have to do to you.' Damon said.

Damon pulled his arm back and was about to punch Stefan, but Stefan caught his fist. Stefan was shocked. He had never done that, usually Stefan would take the blow, so then Damon would leave but out of nowhere, he did this.

Damon was shocked as well but then he pulled his arm out of Stefan's grip and shoved him against the wall. Then he began beating Stefan, punch after punch. His parents came running in and his father was stronger than Damon. He pulled Damon off Stefan but it was too late. Stefan was crippled on the ground; his face was bleeding and his nose probably broken. That wasn't the worst of it though, Stefan's eyes were filled with such pain and hurt, he locked eyes with his mother and the tears she had when she saw his face started to fall and she began to sob.

Damon ran out of the room after saying 'He deserved it.' Stefan stood up and walked into his bathroom to wipe the blood off his face. His father stood there in shock. This was the first time, he had seen his sons fight. His wife usually told him that they fighting and he would tell them both off. Stefan would usually say to him that he didn't fight back and it was simply Damon beating him up but he always though Stefan was lying and he always ignored the fact that Stefan would be bleeding or bruised while Damon didn't have a scratch.

He and his wife were preparing dinner in the kitchen. They asked Damon to go get Stefan, so they could sit down as a family, when he heard Damon yelling, he thought Stefan was being stubborn and not coming down but he was close enough to hear Stefan yell back and he was proud of his son for sticking up for people he didn't even know. When he heard Damon yell back, he was shocked. He had never raised his sons to say things like that, he recovered and began walking up the many stairs but stopped when he saw his wife behind him. The yelling had stopped but she insisted they check on them and that was when he saw Damon punch Stefan over and over again.

Giuseppe walked over to Mary and got her to her feet. He could see the pain in Stefan's face and all he wanted to do was find Damon and punch hurt him as much as he hurt Stefan. Stefan didn't deserve this, he knew that this past year Stefan had been using girls, he didn't agree with it but he knew it wasn't Stefan it was Damon. Stefan must have been trying to be like Damon but now he thought about it, Damon must have been forcing Stefan to be like this. Stefan always had good grades, he respected his family and their wishes, he played football because he loved it and he would always ask his father for help and managed to stay connected with his family, unlike Damon who would do whatever he could to disappoint them.

Stefan looked in the mirror; his face was beginning to swell. It would hopefully be gone by Monday but a bruise would probably be there which meant he would have to ask his mum to put make-up on it, so he didn't get teased at school. Why did this always happen to him? He felt like he was never good enough for Damon, no wonder he needed help from his mystery girl to find himself.

Stefan walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up his face and got out a piece of paper and began to write. If anyone would understand and be able to help him, it was her. She was the only one who would be there for him and the only one he could tell.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am updating a lot (I know) but I am trying to gather some momentum and really launch this story. We don't know much about Elena, which is what I am aiming for. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has read it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry, that was a bit of a disaster with Chapter 3, when I accidently posted the wrong one. Thank you to everyone who told me what I did wrong. Many of you have said that we know nothing about Elena, but don't worry soon all will be revealed. Hope you like it!**

Elena collasped onto her bed, she was exhausted. Her weekend had been amazing! Elena couldn't recall a moment when she wasn't smiling. Being around Jenna was lots of fun, Elena could remember being a kid and Jenna would always visit but now she didn't visit as often so it was great to catch up with one another.

Elena had spent most of Saturday hanging around with Jenna. They went shopping and Elena even met her new boyfriend Alaric Saltzman. It was as clear as crystal that Jenna loved him and he loved her too, but during their gossip session Jenna admitted that she hasn't told him yet. Jenna had fears about letting someone in, but Elena quickly took care of them and reminded her that she and Jenna know how short and cruel life can be.

On Saturday afternoon when Jenna had to catch up on someone work, Elena drove out to the town square garden and simply got lost in her thoughts. She explored and smelled each flower, as if it were her first day on Earth. The textures and colours of the flowers were unknown to her but made the experience that much better. She walked on more and ended up at a park. She laid down and began cloud gazing. She didn't care who saw her or what they thought of her, she was in her happy place and she was finally getting in touch with herself. She hasn't fully found herself but she now knows that she is out there and will do anything to get her back.

She sat down after her families dinner. They hadn't had a dinner like that in a long time. They were laughing, they felt happy and for once they didn't think about what had happened, they only thought about what was going to. Her brother and father caught quite a big fish, which they also had to cook. They both knew Elena was an awful cook, even from a young age she was burning cookies.

Elena started to write her letter, she wrote everything. She was letting everything out but only wanting this mysterious guy to come in. She didn't worry about saying too much because in these letters, there was no such thing. Elena had realized that when she thought about what she would write. She wrote down who she imagined herself to be, she didn't think she was giving away much because who she was now, was so different from who she wants to be. Right now, she wants someone to understand and he will understand, somehow Elena doesn't have a doubt in her mind that he won't understand.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan walked into school with his head low. His face must have been used to this kind of physical contact so the swelling was completely gone and physically, all that was left were a few purple marks but emotionally, what his brother had done to him, had just put more scars on his heart. His father had kept a watchful eye on them, he asked Stefan to tell him about all the times Damon had done this to him but Stefan always walked away with the excuse that he didn't want to talk about it.

His mother was always telling him that he was face was like an open book. It was obviously true because every time Damon would come home, Stefan would know straight away and one look at his frightened face would tell his parents the same thing. They decided to give Damon one more chance, but if he didn't clean up his act, they would kick him out of the house. This made Damon take off and probably go to a bar somewhere.

Stefan stopped at his locker and saw Tyler and Elijah walking towards him. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

'Heard you got tied up on Friday night and Saturday night… Dude, what's up with you?' Elijah asked.

Stefan ignored them and tried to keep his head out of their sight. If they saw his face, there would be a heap of endless teasing.

'Dude, we asked you a question… Are you going to stand there sulking or answer it?' Tyler asked and shoved Stefan back.

As soon as they saw his face, they smiled. 'What happened to you there? Did you run into a door? Or did your Dad get mad at you for not being the golden boy?' said Elijah

'Now, Salvatore, we want you to answer all our question or we might have to make your injury a bit worse.' Tyler threatened and came close to his face.

A small crowd had gathered around them. There was a flash of blond hair as Caroline suddenly went to Tyler's side and tried to pull him away.

Tyler, don't! He didn't do anything to you, just let him be.' She begged.

Stefan didn't know Caroline all that well but they knew each other enough that they would stand up for one another.

'Go away Caroline, everyone knows I'm only dating you for sex.' He said and shoved her against the lockers.

Tyler had a temper and he was getting really mad. Stefan caught Caroline before she hit the lockers. He made sure she was ok and looked up at Tyler with a face filled with fury.

'How dare you? You are making it as if she means nothing to you and as if she is useless.' Stefan said, as he gently nudged Caroline to go back into the crowd.

'Well, she is and since when did you care about girls?' asked Elijah, who was now next to Tyler.

Stefan wasn't scared. If it came to a fight, he could beat them both with his eyes closed. He could beat anyone, even Damon but with Damon, Stefan refused to disobey his father and fight back.

'She isn't useless, the only people in this school who are useless are you. Why would anyone want to know you? You two aren't smart, you're not that great looking and seeing the way you treat everyone, what other reasons are there to want to be around you? I am care about girls because you don't and I never want to end up like you or even have something in common with you.' Stefan said. He bent down and picked up his books, before attempting to walk off.

By now, Tyler and Elijah were sweating with fury and anger. Stefan wasn't surprised when Tyler pulled him back and Elijah tried to punch him. Stefan knew they would do that, he dodged Elijah's punch and pulled away from Tyler. He punched Tyler in the stomach and got Elijah in the balls before standing up and saying 'I don't want any trouble but until you control yourselves, I will fight back.'

Stefan walked off. He was a bit scared he might get in trouble for fighting but mostly he was proud of himself. This was his first steps into redeeming himself as the man he wants to be. He hoped Caroline was ok, he actually wanted to talk to her and tell her that she deserved way more than Tyler.

During the first break, he was waited outside her class. He remembers always seeing her walk out of this classroom, groaning about how irrelevant history was. The lesson finally finished and Stefan got high-fives from most of the guys and sweet smiles from the girls. He then saw Caroline walk out with 2 other girls, one was Elena, who Stefan had always wanted to talk to but was unsuccessful in doing so and the other was Bonnie who was in Stefan's chemistry class.

'Hey girls, do you mind if I could talk to Caroline quickly?' he asked, with a smile on his face to let them know he wasn't up to anything.

Caroline looked at her friends and they gave her a nod.

'I have to put in my English note anyway, so we will meet you in the cafeteria.' said Elena.

Stefan felt gulit wash over him, after convincing his mystery girl to write a letter, he hadn't even checked the mailbox yet. He would do that once he finished talking to Caroline.

'Hey Stefan, I never got to thank you for this morning.' She said.

'Hey, it wasn't a problem. I should have done that years ago. I wanted to ask are you ok?' he asked her, with a gentle tone.

Caroline nodded. 'I felt like crap but what you said was true. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself, I feel sorry for them.'

'Good. Now, Caroline this may sound a bit front on, but you have to break up with Tyler. I know we don't know each other well, but I consider you my friend and I have heard some of the things Tyler has said about you and you don't deserve to be treated that way. So, dump him. Do it in front of the whole school and be in independent woman, you know you are!' he told her firmly.

'Stefan, thank you for telling me this but as much as what you say is inspiring, I'm not sure if I am the strong person you make me out to be.' Caroline lowered her look to the ground.

Stefan looked at her with as much intensity as he could. 'No, see what he has done to you. I remember you at the founder's events, Caroline. Don't you remember when I tried pulling the moves on one of your friends, you practically had me shaking, I was so scared of you. What happened to her? You can yell the hell out of Tyler and if you doubt yourself for a moment then you are crazy. He will be crying like a baby by the time you're done with him. Listen to what I'm saying, you know I'm right, now you just have to prove it!' he said.

Stefan didn't want to give her time to protest, so he walked off in the direction of the office. As much as she might hate to admit it, she is the strongest person in this entire school and Stefan knew he had gotten through to her and he would see that girl again soon.

He wondered about his mystery girl, he got the letter but put it in his locker. Could she have been Caroline? Was she friends with Caroline? No, his mystery girl who have helped Caroline find herself, unless she has been through so much, that even his mystery girl feels like she wouldn't be helpful. Stefan was confused. Caroline was friends with almost everyone, what girl in this entire school had been through worst and how would Stefan be able to help them?

**XXXXXXX**

'YOU HAD A PRIVATE TALK WITH STEFAN SALVATORE!' screamed Elena, throwing a pillow at Caroline.

Elena and Caroline were having a girl's night, tonight. Elena was in the mood for being a rebel, so wanted to have it on a school night and Caroline is always up for anything. They had heaps of lollies and did their homework while Elena' s dad was watching them. He had a late surgery, so he wouldn't be home till later which gave Elena and Caroline the perfect chance to be loud and truly party. Jeremy occasionally came in but until about 11pm when he would go to bed, they could have the volume on high.

'What?! Elena do you still have that little crush of yours?' Caroline teased.

Elena immediately blushed. 'No!' she said and poked her tongue at Caroline.

'Elena Gilbert! After all these years, you still wish Stefan Salvatore was yours?' Caroline said, pretending to be shocked.

'You said you wouldn't tell anyone and I'm not the one who was having a secret conversation with him today.' Elena said, trying to change the subject.

'Ooooooo, is someone a little jealous? And I haven't told anyone but I thought after all these years, you would get over it already, what do you see in him anyway?' Caroline asked.

Elena sat down and hugged her pillow. It was true, ever since she first laid eyes on Stefan, she had a crush on him. It was at a founder's event and she had lost her purse, of course she had told as many people as possible to keep an eye out for it. Then at midnight, she felt a tap on her shoulder and there was Stefan telling her he found his purse in the mayor's office. She must have left it there on the way to the bathroom, she was very embarrassed but Stefan was understanding. The second she looked into his deep green eyes, she almost fell in love. She was the typical teenager with a crazy crush, every time she saw him walk past her, her heart fluttered and every founder's day she would hope every single time that she would get to talk to him.

'You know, what it is? I know, I know, he is a womanizer who doesn't care about anyone but I feel like there is so much more to him. I don't know what it is but I know that deep down, I wouldn't have spent so much time crushing on him if he wasn't going to be a decent guy.' She said.

Caroline nodded but rolled her eyes. 'Well you got so close to having him, but then everything happened and I guess you lost your chance.'

Elena looked down and sighed. 'I know right! I finally got the courage to ask him to the founder's day party and then everything happened. Don't you remember how excited I was. Call me crazy but we were all so excited, I was even convinced that Stefan actually wanted to take me.' She looked down with tears in her eyes. She knew she should stop talking but she couldn't. 'Remember, how Bonnie, you and I spent so much time finding the perfect dress. I was absolutely adamant that I look amazing. Every day before the party, I tried on my dress and we went through all those magazines and found the perfect hair and make-up techniques. We had planned every single thing out, I would have the fairy tale ball and by the end of the night, Stefan would be madly in love with me and we would be able to see each other with the next founder's day's events that followed after that party. Then of course life happened and we got taken out of our fairy tale in the worst way possible.'

Elena was sobbing, Caroline was crying as well. They hugged each other and spend a good hour just crying and then Caroline said 'we had a perfect life, didn't we? I was so strong and everyone thought I was amazing. I was close to finding the perfect guy and so were you. Our heads were up in the clouds and then all too fast they were brought back down. Remember, how we talked about Miss Mystic Falls and Stefan invited himself as your date…' she trailed off.

Jeremy walked into her room and was shocked when he realized the situation. 'Ummm, sorry, I should have knocked but I'm going to bed now.' He said and slowly retreated from Elena's room, scared that the girls might throw something at him for disrupting their bonding session or perhaps burst into tears again.

Elena sniffed and looked over at Caroline 'We should get to sleep as well.'

Caroline nodded and the girls made themselves comfortable. They said goodnight and Elena turned the lamp off. Both of them were remembering one of their favourite moments, they were talking about the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant.

**XXXXXXX**

'_So how do we win Miss Mystic Falls?' asked Elena._

_Her, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan were filling out applications. Elena didn't really know why Matt was there, she couldn't say no to Stefan especially since they were almost a couple. They had begun hanging around each other more and after the founder's party Elena knew it would become official. Stefan had already hinted at it but she couldn't be sure until their first date. _

'_You need to be involved with community service, loyalty to your town, help to everyone around you and always be seen in a polite matter, as well as looking amazing for the pageant. The judges are the ex-Miss Mystic Falls winners, so they know every requirement.' recited Caroline, who had obviously memorised it._

_Stefan scoffed. 'Oh, please! If they are ex-Miss Mystic Falls, then that means they are only going to be looking at how hot your date is. Take it from me, if you really want to win have hot date and you can't lose.' He said, with a matter-of-fact voice._

_Elena laughed. 'Ok, then. Stefan can you get me Elijah's number? Since you said I need a hot date, he would be perfect.' She said and smiled at him._

_Stefan was shocked. He hadn't expected her to blow him off like that. He playfully pushed Elena off the couch. She yelped but smiled at looked at him._

'_What! Stefan, are you trying to say Elijah wouldn't be the hottest date I could bring?' she asked. She was egging him on, she wanted to know if he really wanted to be with her. _

'_Well, Elena! Because you seem to have no idea how to win, I will give you a headstart on winning this pageant and tell you that I will be your date, so you can win.' Stefan said and nodded, as if he was being applauded for doing a selfless deed._

_Elena laughed. 'I don't know I think I have Elijah's number and what would happened if I don't know, Kol asked me? I wouldn't know what to say.' She said, pretending to be confused._

_Stefan scowled. 'You tell him you're taken.' _

_The look on Stefan's face made everyone start laughing, including himself. Elena blushed when they shared a smile, this would be a great end to her junior year._

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan woke up, feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. He had a dream about a flashback in junior year. He wanted that old Stefan back, he was a nice, carefree guy who had heaps of friends and about to have an amazing girlfriend but the accident shook the whole town and barely anyone could recover from it.

Stefan hit himself with a pillow. He had to stop thinking about that but he couldn't stop the thoughts, he felt coming into his brain. What could get him to stop thinking about it?

What would his mystery girl say? Right, the letter! He couldn't believe he hadn't read it yet. He had been in a rush and his dad called him to tell him that Damon and him would be home alone until 6, so Stefan hung around with Matt and did some football training. He came home at 7, just in case his dad was running late.

He grabbed it from his bag and read it, loving the way it took his mind off things.

_Pair A,_

_I can't even begin to thank you and how great you have been. This weekend I went to see a family relative and it was great. This family relative lives in a place I have never been before and I was in the park and I felt like I was getting close to finding myself._

_I can't explain what it felt like, but it felt familiar. Before something big happened to me, I had such a great life and I was who I imagined myself to be but once it happened I lost sight of who that person was. But you have let me find her._

_I haven't opened up like this before, but finding yourself is amazing. What happened to me was so sad. It made me cry for months and more than once I thought about taking my own life. I don't know who you are but I want you to know that when I find out, I will thank you properly for this._

_Now, I know that I am girl who is strong and independent. I am the girl who isn't afraid of risks or of danger. I am the girl who is going to get through life and stay as happy as I can. I am the girl who knows that I have friends and family that so many other people may not have. I am the girl who has to be happy with life and move on. I am the girl who after senior year, I will follow my dreams and nothing will stop me until I reach them._

_When this English assignment is over, I hope we can be friends. We may not be able to be something more as I am a typical teenager who has a crush that I am not sure if I will be able to get over._

_You shouldn't feel insecure. You should feel proud of who you are. Don't be afraid to show that person, take little steps. Do what you think is right and everything or anything else that people think, doesn't matter. People in high school can be really horrible but in the future you will never have to see them again, unless you really want to. What they say won't hurt you and if it does then think of it as sandpaper, they will keep rubbing their insults against you and make you feel pain but in the end you will come out all shiny and smooth and they will be dirty and useless._

_Here is a goal for you! I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and name 10 good things about you. Don't try say they don't exsist because they do, you have to go deep and break through your insecurities to find them._

_Thank you so much and I can't wait to read what you came up with._

_Pair B._

Stefan smiled. He was so happy whoever this girl was had finally found herself but he couldn't help and feel a little bit hurt about her words '_I hope we can be friends'. _He shouldn't feel this way but he did. He had a once in a lifetime connection with this girl and she was waiting for someone else. She had asked him to look himself in the mirror and say good things about himself, when he felt he wasn't even good enough for her. He wanted to beat the shit out of the guy who she had 'a crush' on. He hated that guy and would make sure that he was a good guy or he would do everything to break them up.

The problem was, that Stefan knew he had to do this. He walked over to the mirror and looked himself up and down.

Taking a deep breath, he broke through his insecurities and the boy in the mirror became the man that Stefan wanted to be.

**A/N: I thought it would be cute to throw a school girl crush into the story and so Elena was going to be with Stefan but then unknown event happened and someone did something to stop them from being together. You'll have to wait and see!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! I thought I would advise you that next chapter I will reveal everything about Elena. You catch on to snippets of it, in this chapter but the next one will explain everything. Hope you like it!**

Elena walked into the office. She knew that her and her unknown pair agreed to give in the letter every 2 days, so today was Thursday and she was hoping a letter would be waiting for her. Caroline came with her and she had a letter as well. Caroline was very firm to her partner and was saying how she was disappoint in how often they wrote, but her partner apologized and they have been writing a lot more frequently. Caroline had a crush on her partner, Elena felt like she was stuck in a love triangle. Stefan almost talked to her yesterday, which could be a sign that they are soon going to be together but then again, her unknown pair was so perfect. He was sweet and she couldn't help but feel a connection with him.

After their sleep over on Monday, Elena and Caroline were a lot closer. Once everything happened, Elena somehow convinced herself that her friends didn't understand and wouldn't want to care, but now she realized how wrong she was. Caroline understood, she went through almost the same thing as Elena, the whole town did. She also was reminded that soon the founder's day celebrations will be happening and Elena knew that many memories would surface and she just hoped that wouldn't pull her further away from herself, especially when she felt that much closer.

They stopped off at the grill and got 2 iced chocolates to go. Then they walked to the park and opened their letters on one of the vacant tables.

_Hi Pair B_

_I am so happy you are closer to finding yourself. It will take time but the first steps are always the hardest. Just hang in there and eventually you will be proud of your efforts and it will be worth it. _

_I did what you told me, I couldn't find many but I did realize that when I break through them I can be so much more. Now, I want to get rid of them. I wish they didn't exist but they do. What really brought it on is my sibling…_

_So often I feel like I'm not good enough. I feel that if I do want I think then everyone will hate me. That I am always wrong and no one would listen to what I say because they would know I'm wrong. I can never make my sibling happy, I have a brother. That isn't a clue because half the grade have at least one brother. _

_He has made me forget about being myself. He has manipulated me and forced me to be a person who I don't like, but that's the thing. I have done what he has said and forgotten who I am, just so I can be good enough for him. Just so he might love me but I don't want him to love me if it means I'm not going to be who I want to be. I can't tell what is worst, not being loved by your own family or not being loved by yourself._

_My brain is screwed up, I don't right from wrong and it is hurting me. I need you to help me. Any help is great, I need to somehow get rid of the voice in my head that always whipsers I can't do it or I'm not good enough for them. Any techniques or ways you can help me, please tell me._

_I never knew I would be so independent to someone, but you have changed me. Don't worry it's a good change, you seem to be the only one who can make good changes happen in my life and really hope you can keep making them happen._

_Enough about me. I want you to go to your happy place, it may be a memory, a dream or even a place that you can visit. I want you to shut your eyes and write down goals. In your happy place, that is the place where you are truly yourself, no one is there but you and no one can judge you or make you seem like you're not yourself. Those goals need to be your new goals for the year. _

_Talk soon,_

_Pair A._

Elena had tears in her eyes. How dare anyone treat him like that? How could he think this way? He was getting caught up in his own mind. Elena couldn't imagine feeling that way, that feeling like you can't make it to your dreams, that life isn't as good as it seems.

Her tears began to silently fall as she began writing her own letter with ways to help him. She knew he wouldn't be able to read it until Monday but that didn't matter she had to write it now to stop herself from feeling so guilty.

What was this assignment doing to her? When she was crying, she wasn't crying for a stranger who had a cruel life, she was crying for a friend who didn't deserve the life they were getting. She had become closer with her unknown pair and she hadn't even seen his face. She felt like she could feel his pain, she wanted to find out who he was, so she would know which person in school had such a hold over her.

She felt something for pair A. It wasn't the usual friendship, she felt like he was already a part of her. Elena stopped and just relaxed and thought about everything. She felt like her heart was being cut in half, even though Stefan was a school girl crush, the way he looked at her, she couldn't shake that feeling and he had somehow wedged himself into her heart and she couldn't get him out. Then her unknown pair she had a similar feeling for him too, actually the feeling of Stefan looking at her was almost the same as the feeling of reading her unknown pair's letter. She could definitely tell that when she finds out her unknown pair's identity she might be in a love triangle.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan was sitting in the grand stands having a drink break, today Matt and him decided to have a football training, like old times.

'So, who do you think it is?' he asked Matt.

He had told Matt about his partner having a connection with some other guy and Stefan wanted to know which guy she thought could be better then him. Matt understood, he had fallen in love with his partner, Stefan wasn't sure if he felt love towards his partner but his feelings were close to it.

'I really don't know, what did she say again?' Matt asked.

Stefan sighed. 'Don't worry about it, it's just something that has been getting on my nerves a bit. When do we find out who our partner really is?'

'I think in 2 weeks. I heard our teachers talking and their going to put up a list after the founder's celebrations are over.' Matt said.

'Are you going to any of the founder's stuff?' Stefan asked Matt.

Matt put his head down. Matt's family wasn't a founding family, but everyone considered him a part of their families. Last year, Matt came to the last day of the celebration, as everyone was mourning and was too sad to even think about celebrating.

'I don't know. Will they let me?' he asked.

Stefan turned to him and was quite shocked. 'Of course they will, why wouldn't they? You're basically the heart of the kids in Mystic Falls.'

'It's just, do you think they will be able to have me to celebrate or is it too soon?' Matt said.

Stefan understood. 'Matt, the right time for you to come to the founder's celebration, isn't going to feel right. What happened to Miranda was horrible and I don't think anyone is over it, but this celebration has to be what can let us move on from it, it has to be our town all coming together and celebrating. You have as much right to be there as anyone does, including me.' Stefan said.

Matt thought about it. Stefan began to pack up his bag and when he was about to go to his car, he heard Matt say 'Thanks Stefan, I don't know if you know this but I'm really glad that you have stopped being such a dick, because this Stefan is the guy who is my best friend.'

Stefan smiled. 'Yeah I kinda like this Stefan too.'

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan walked into school, early Monday morning. The weekend went too quickly and with founder's celebrations a week away, Stefan was forced to help because he was part of one of the founding families. He landed a horrible group, he had been put into the founder's ball group. He prayed that he would get a celebration on one of the first few days, because they were the easiest ones to do but of course, only the adults got to do those.

He wouldn't have minded his group but it had Caroline in it and although he could tolerate her, he knew that she could be very demanding and over-controlling when she wanted to be. She had already tracked down his phone number and said he had to come to a meeting this morning. He would have ignored it and stayed in bed but Caroline rang him 26 times, which forced him to wake up from his pleasant sleep.

'Finally you're here!' Caroline yelled, when he turned the corner.

'Why are you yelling at 6:30 in the morning?' he asked.

They walked into the classroom, there were about 5 other people in there who also had to be in their group. Stefan's brain was too tired to match names to faces, but he did recognise Matt who was half asleep near the back of the classroom. Stefan slowly walked over to him and dropped into the chair beside him, with the thought of sleep keeping him motivated.

'Finally, everyone is here! I know it is early in the morning but we have a lot to get done to make this year's ball the best yet. Ok, so we need a theme and everyone in the group has to contribute an idea. I will start us off.' Caroline said and walked towards the blackboard at the front of the classroom.

She was about to begin talking but she suddenly noticed that Stefan and Matt weren't listening to a word she was saying. She hit them both in the head, which caused them to look up at her with shocked looks on their faces.

'Ow, why did you do that?' growled Stefan.

'Pay attention or I won't hesitate to do that again. Actually Stefan you can come to the front of the classroom, so I can make sure you are always listening to every word I say.' Caroline said and she dragged him to the desk right in front of her.

Stefan didn't argue in fear she would hit him again, he decided to put in more effort. He didn't want to but he was almost sure that he would be able to annoy Caroline with it.

'Now, I vote the theme romance…' she started.

'Nope, we already have a Valentine's Day dance and we wouldn't want to repeat that.' Stefan interrupted.

'I realize that, but we could make it like a Cinderella finding her prince so fairy tale dreams.'

'Caroline, if you do that then there are going to be no princes for Cinderella to find. No guy would ever attend that.'

'Ok then, black and white.'

'Caroline how many girls are going to show up in the same dress and then there is all that horrible drama. Black and white, won't work.'

'Right, starry night'

'No way! It's a founder's ball not a junior Prom.'

Caroline was clearly getting frustrated; every idea that she came up with, Stefan always managed to make it sound bad.

'Well then Stefan what is your idea?'

Stefan shrugged. 'Don't ask me, the only idea I have is a Star Wars theme!'

All the girls in the room groaned. Stefan looked around and saw that in his group he had, Caroline, Matt, Elena, Klaus and Bonnie. 3 boys, 3 girls, that was a good number in a group.

'That's not going to happen, but I want everyone to come up with a theme and when they say that theme I am going to write it on the board, so Stefan, no comments!' Caroline said.

Stefan smiled. 'I only comment on your themes because I know you're the only one who will get worked up about it.'

Klaus and Matt laughed. Klaus was sitting behind him, so Stefan leaned back and hi-fived Klaus.

Caroline was very pissed off. You could see the anger inside of her, bubbling out but suddenly she turned to Stefan and smiled.

'Well, I guess annoyance or frustration is the only feeling you can make a girl feel.' She said.

Caroline had declared war.

'That's not what most girls say.'

'Yeah, the only girls who say that are the girls that you don't care about and just use to make you feel better because your self-esteem is so low that you can't get over it like a normal person.'

Caroline covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she actually said that, she felt even worse when a look of hurt spread on Stefan's face.

He looked down, obviously pretty embarrassed but decided he would turn the situation around. 'Well you're not the most normal person in the world either.' He said and laughed.

Everyone agreed and began laughing with him, but Caroline still saw the hurt in his eyes.

Since Caroline wasn't really moving, Elena stood up and walked out the front.

'Ok, umm, Bonnie what was your idea?' she said, trying to get everyone back on track.

'Right, I thought maybe Winter Wonderland, or even a masquerade theme.' Bonnie said.

Elena turned around and wrote them down, then she pointed at Matt.

'An American football theme!' he said.

Elena sighed, she thought at least Matt would have a good idea. She wrote it down but could tell that this theme would never be chosen.

'Klaus, please tell me you have a better idea.'

'Uhhh, maybe a superhero theme,' He said, trying to please Elena.

Elena wrote that one down and turned to everyone and said 'Guys, we need good themes, like think of any party in your favourite movies, what were those themes?'

Stefan had been quiet for a while but then he came up with an amazing idea. 'Why don't we do Casino?'

Everyone just stared at him. They couldn't believe that Stefan Salvatore had come up with a good theme.

'What! I was thinking about James Bond.' He shrugged.

Caroline walked out to the front, which Elena took as her cue to sit down. Caroline started saying about ways they could make it work but Elena was staring at Stefan. For almost their entire senior year, Stefan has never paid attention to these meetings but here he was coming up with the best idea yet!

Stefan caught her staring at him, she had a look of amazement on her face but Stefan didn't get much time to see her face, since as soon as they locked eyes, she turned her look back to Caroline and began listening again. Then it was Stefan's turn to stare at Elena.

Stefan had never noticed how beautiful she was, when they almost dating he knew she was beautiful but this morning, the sun was slowly rising and the orange glow was projected on to her face. As if he was splashed with cool water, he was refreshed with the thought of her beauty.

Elena was listening to Caroline, and writing down a list of everything they had to do and get. She then got a text, under the desk so Caroline couldn't see she saw bonnie had texted her –_Stefan is staring u!_

Elena tried to keep her cool even though on the inside she was jumping up and down with glee. Was this a sign, a year later could they get back together.

**A/N: Sorry about late update, don't worry next chapter will be better and hopefully faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Caroline was still feeling guilty about it and Stefan was still pretty hurt, so they decided to split the group in half so they could work quicker. Stefan was with Matt and Elena, while Caroline, Klaus and Bonnie were in the other group. Stefan found it quite amusing the way that Elena could keep both him and Matt well behaved. Whenever they tried to annoy her, she would either brush it off or laugh along with them.

There was 10 minutes to the bell when everyone began leaving. Stefan saw Elena struggling to wipe off all the chalk from the blackboard, she kept jumping as high as she could and she still wasn't getting close. Stefan took pity on her and grabbed another blackboard eraser and easily wiped off the rest of the board.

'Having to stretch a bit, I saw.' He said.

Elena stepped back to let him reach the other side of the board.

'Shut up, not everyone can be as tall as you.' She said.

Stefan laughed, then turned around to see Elena getting her books that she needed for class.

'Where's your first class?' he asked.

'Ummm, History, but first I have to drop my English letter in the box.'

'I'll come with you, I forgot to check if I have a letter anyway.'

Stefan opened the classroom door for her, being the perfect gentlemen and Elena couldn't stop her heart from fluttering. She couldn't believe she was walking to class with Stefan Salvatore, it was almost a dream come true. She remembered when they always used to walk to class together.

Stefan brought her back from her flashback saying 'So, how is your history teacher?'

'She is ok, but she talks to us as if we're pre-schoolers and It's not fun. What about yours?'

'Argh! Mine is horrible, they hardly even talk to us.' He said, saying it like it was the worst thing ever.

Elena laughed at the tone of his voice.

They were almost at the office when they saw Tyler and Elijah walking down the corridor towards them.

Stefan tensed and he put his hand on Elena's lower back and nudged her forward, saying 'You go ahead, I will take care of this.'

Elena looked back at him, as if to ask 'Are you sure?' Stefan nodded and she went into the office towards the letter box.

Stefan kept looking at her, even when she had turned her back and walked away. When she was out of sight, he looked back towards Elijah and Tyler who were now almost right in front of him.

'Hey man, hanging out with the outcasts. Wow! You really are losing your touch.' said Elijah

'But Elijah, if he is becoming a loser then we can't have the school thinking that he is better than us. So I guess we need to teach you a lesson.' Tyler said.

Stefan realized what was about to happen. 'How about you walk away so no one gets hurt?'

'Nah, we want you to go back to normal Stefan and obviously, you have too much stuff in your head and we need to get that out.' Tyler teased.

'I don't want to fight you.' said Stefan.

Tyler seemed to get even more irritated because Stefan wasn't fighting and was being the good guy. Everyone began crowding around and were probably taking Stefan's side. This made Tyler take a step forward and punch him just above the eye. Stefan fell to the ground, then Tyler was about to strike again but then someone stepped in front of Stefan.

'Tyler! Stop it!' said the person in front of him.

Stefan realized the person in front of him was Elena. Tyler took a step back.

'Why should I listen to you?' Tyler asked.

'Well, if you want you can fight Stefan and then I can tell everyone here about what you spent the summer doing with my brother. I'm sure that will get back to your father and then awwwww, you might be in a widdle trouble.' Elena said.

Tyler's face went pale. 'Elijah, let's go. We can do this another time.'

When almost everyone had gone, Elena turned around and examined the damage that Tyler had done to Stefan.

'How did you get in this mess?' she asked.

'I stopped being a dick and they didn't like that. I'm sorry you had to step in.' he said.

'It's ok, my brother has gotten to fights like this before, but you have to go to the nurse and get your cut cleaned and probably some ice as well.' She said, standing up.

'Thanks Elena, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.' He said.

'I'm sure you would have been fine.'

Stefan stood up and looked at her. 'No seriously, you practically saved me from a ruined reputation and a lot of bruises.'

They stared at each other before Elena awkwardly looked away.

'Right, I better get going. The bell is about to ring and I don't want our teacher getting mad.' She said.

Stefan nodded and then turned to go to the nurse's office, but first he went into the office and saw that his partner had left him a note. He took that, at least there would be something to keep him entertained because the nurse would call his mother and she would make him come home.

**XXXXXXX**

_Pair A, _

_Don't feel that way, you are more important than you think. You have people influencing your insecurities and you need to get rid of those people. People who don't like you for who you are aren't worth keeping, even if they are your family you have to make them know that you don't want to change and they need to accept you. _

_So you have to face them and tell them who you think you are and make them listen and accept you for you. Do this and it can help you to get rid of those thoughts that make you feel not good enough._

_I did what you told me. I have a dream, which I would call my happy place. It is actually a dream of me in the future. I have kids and I am successful. As I looked into my happy place, I went into more detail and I realized what I need to do. If I tell you, you will probably find out who I am but don't worry I am working back from who I am in my dream to who I have to be at the moment._

_Giving founder's celebrations, I won't expect a letter until the Thursday after._

_Talk soon._

_Pair B._

**XXXXXXX**

Elena placed the flowers outside the church.

Last night Elena cried herself to sleep that night. Today was Miranda Gilbert Day. It marked a year since the accident. Her mother had done so much for the town and when she died everyone was so sad, that they decided to honour her by having a day off school. It was a day before founder's events started.

Elena walked inside the church and she saw the pictures of her mum smiling. Flowers were set out along the altar among other memories. There was a box opened, it had her mother's charm bracelet, her locket and a crystal bird that she had gotten when she was 5.

Elena couldn't stop the tears from coming. She sat down and the memories of that night flooded into her conscious.

**XXXXXXX**

_It was the party before the start of the founder's events. Everyone was going to the party._

'_Please mum, can I go to this party?' Elena asked._

'_No, Elena. I want you to stay home tonight. Your aunt is coming over and you haven't seen her for a while. So we are having a family night.' Miranda said._

'_But Mum, it is the last party before the end of term. Please please please!' Elena begged._

_Miranda sighed. 'Ok, but make sure you are home by 10. That way you can see Jenna and go to the party.'_

'_Thank you so much!' Elena yelled, running over to hug her mother._

'_But you need to tell me all of the details.' _

'_Ok, so Stefan is going to pick me up at 7 and he isn't going to be drinking. Then he knew I would have a curfew, so if I tell him 10 then he will definitely get me back on time. Is this ok?' _

'_That sounds fine but when Stefan gets here, he has to give me his number so I know exactly where you are.'_

'_Awwwww, mum!'_

'_Yes, this is how I know you will be safe.'_

'_Ok then.' _

_XXXXXXX_

_Stefan gave her his number and understood her paranoia. He knew Elena had to be home at 10pm and was going to make sure of that._

_As soon as they got there, Elena was going to get a drink. She wasn't planning on drinking much but she was planning on heading back to Stefan, so he could look after her but when she turned around. She could see him with another girl. It was Amy Bradley, she was the kind of girl who you would know would be flirting with Stefan. Elena expected him to walk off but instead he kept talking to her and seemed to be flirting back._

_Elena felt jealousy take over her and she decided that she was going to get wasted, drink away what had just happened. Her and Stefan weren't really together anyway, so he could flirt with whoever he wants._

_Then Elena had a drink, one after another until she could hardly stand._

_At almost 10pm, Stefan finally found Elena. He had been looking for her all night and now she was lying down on the grand stands looking up at the sky._

'_There you are! Hey, we have to go now if you want to be home in time.' He said._

_Elena looked at him and rolled her eyes._

'_What was that for?' he laughed._

_She was probably just playing a joke with him, but she didn't laugh. She kept staring at the sky but had a very pissed off look on her face._

'_Elena! Are you drunk?' he asked._

_Elena suddenly stood up. 'Yeah, I'm drunk and I'm mad at you. So at the moment I don't want to be around you, let alone in the same car.' She yelled at him._

'_What did I do wrong?' he yelled back._

'_Don't pretend you don't know. Besides flirting with every girl here, practically right in front of me, you did nothing wrong!' she yelled back, sarcastically._

'_What are you talking about! I have spent half the night trying to find you!' _

'_Sure you did.'_

_They were both tired, Elena was drunk and Stefan knew that this was getting them nowhere._

'_Elena, we have to go now! Your parents told me to take you home so that's what I'm doing. If you don't come with me now, something bad could happen to you.' He said, when she came down._

'_Don't pretend to care. Ring my parents and tell them I am getting a lift with Caroline because there is no way I am going home with you!' she yelled and then walked off into the woods._

_Stefan rang her parents and explained the situation. He wanted to calm Elena down and get her to come home but her parents told him to go home before it gets too crazy and Elena would have to get her own lift home. They sounded mad about what Elena said to Stefan but Stefan was more concerned about her safety. So he went home with the feeling something bad would happen._

_XXXXXXX_

_Elena dialled her parents number. Caroline had taken off without her and everyone else who was left was way too drunk to drive, or talk for that matter. She shouldn't have blown Stefan off like that. Tomorrow she would have to call him and apologize._

_When her Mum answered, Elena didn't know what to say. She began crying and telling her mum everything that happened. Her Mum was mad but understood and said her and Grayson would be there soon to pick her up. As Elena hung up she heard Jeremy come downstairs and her Mum telling Grayson to look after him._

_Her mum pulled in and Elena sighed before getting into the car._

'_I can't believe you Elena! You told us you would be fine and you betrayed our trust. Your father and I are very disappointed.' Her mum said._

_Elena sighed again. 'I know, I shouldn't have done what I did. I really regret it. Please forgive me.'_

'_I forgive you. I know this stuff happens but I'm not letting you get off that easy. You will have to help with the town and apologize to Stefan, for starters. Your father was going to come with me but Jeremy came downstairs and I think he may have the flu, so I told him to give Jer some medications to make him feel better.' She said._

_Elena nodded and looked ahead, thinking about what she would say to Stefan. Her mum leaned over towards her and put her hand on her knee._

'_It's ok, Elena. Everything will be ok.'_

_Elena met her Mum's look but out of the corner of her eye saw bright lights and heard a truck's horn. Her mum looked ahead with horrified eyes, they had gone to the wrong side of the road. The truck hit them, but it hit them after her mum turned the car and put herself on the impact side._

**XXXXXXX**

Elena felt someone come up beside her and shake her from her flashback. She turned around and saw Jeremy behind her. She hugged him and sobbed into his shirt. It was her fault, she could have told her mum to keep watching the road, she could have gone with Stefan, but she didn't so now here she is sobbing. She finally stopped crying and looked up at Jeremy.

'I am so sorry.' She said.

'Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault. It was her time to go, I guess.' He said.

Elena nodded. 'I better get cleaned up before everyone arrives for the memorial.' She said and walked off towards the bathroom.

Last year, they couldn't have the funeral straight away because Elena had to do so many surgeries. Elena remembers her first week out of hospital, she had so many mood swings. One moment she would be angry at all her friends and family, then the next she would be in tears and hugging them.

There could have been a chance that her and Stefan could have gotten back together, but Elena ruined that. Stefan came to see her when she was released from hospital, he said he didn't want to come before because her friends had told him about her mood swings. But she was so cruel to him. She remembered snapping at him 'so are you here to say I told you so, because if you are, the door's over there.' She practically drowned him in insults, at that point she blamed Stefan for what happened, but in that phase, she had blamed everyone. She apologized to all her friends, but she could never face Stefan. Their fight, after she had left the hospital, had almost tattooed itself to her brain. She could never forget it, so she doubted he could have.

Everyone would be there today. She would be in the front row and have to say a speech about her mother's life. She just hoped that she wouldn't stuff up.

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I know this is kind of a cliffhanger, but I knew that I had to give you all something this week. I am sorry it took so long but I really had to make this chapter good and next chapter we will have the memorial and more. Also, I have kind of explained why Stefan and Elena split, so that means they have a pretty bump to get over! I hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan sat down next to Damon. This was how the Salvatore family always sat in church, his mother, father, brother and then him. Stefan would have wanted to sit next to his mother, she would have let him get the sadness and guilt of his chest. He blamed himself for that night, he should have picked up Elena and carried her home. Even though her parents told him to go and she would get dropped home by Caroline, he should have stayed. He apologized to her and her family so many times but they kept telling him that it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself for what happened. He wished that he could have gotten Elena back, in the days they were practically dating, Stefan used to look forward to coming to school and his days seemed that much brighter. If he was near his mum, he would be tears, right about now but he was next to Damon, so he wasn't showing any emotion at all.

'Amazing Grace' started to play and everyone stood up. Stefan watched Pastor Young, followed by Elena, Grayson, Jeremy, Mayor Lockwood, the school principal and few others, walk up the aisle and sit in the first row. Stefan was in the 3rd row with all the other founding families, the 2nd row consisted of many people who were close to Miranda's heart. When the hymn was over, they sat down and listened to Pastor Young begin the memorial.

Looking at Elena was one of the saddest sights. He could see her remembering everything about her mother, she was there but at the same time she was miles away. Her eyes were glossy as if she had no more tears to spill but still felt that sadness. She looked to her father and rubbed his shoulder. Stefan couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling, he has lost his wife and the love of his life. His gaze went back to Elena, she was now looking around and then she looked at him.

That look took his breath away. He felt a connection come between them and he could almost picture Elena's sadness slamming into him like a ton of bricks. He gave her a small but comforting smile, she smiled an almost identical smile back, but then her started taking deep breaths and began to cry. When she cried, Stefan's expression began worried and sympathic, he wanted to walk over to her and hold her, until she stopped crying. Her brother put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, not dropping Stefan's gaze. Stefan felt so bad, she was doing so well at keeping her emotions in and she looked at him and they all came out. He mouthed 'I'm so sorry' to her and lowered his head, when he raised his look again she shook her head and then finally they had to pay attention to what Pastor Young was saying.

'Miranda's daughter, Elena Gilbert would like to say something about Miranda's life.' said Pastor Young.

Elena sighed. She walked up to the microphone and opened her mouth to begin. Stefan's heart hurt when nothing came out. Elena shut her eyes, took a deep breath and tried again but she still couldn't speak. Stefan knew that she had to say this, she wanted to say this and if she didn't, she would hate herself and feel she let her mum down.

Everyone was waiting for her to say something and she kept looking down to try and control her emotions. Stefan stood up and made his way up to the altar, ignoring his parent's confused looks. He had to help her.

**XXXXXXX**

'_Just say it!_' Elena thought to herself.

The entire town was watching her and she couldn't will her vocal chords to move. Memories of her mum kept flooding her mind and tears were spilling down her cheeks. She jumped when she felt a person rub her back. She looked up and saw Stefan give her a small encouraging smile.

'You can do this, Elena.' Was all he said.

Elena was filled with a sense of encouragement, she knew her mum would want her to do this and could almost feel her presence beside her. Elena took a deep breath and stopped crying, she looked at the town and finally, began to speak.

'Miranda Gilbert was not only my mother, but she was my best friend, my teacher, conseluor, role model, the one who taught me right from wrong and the one who would love me no matter what. Throughout her entire life, she never hated anyone and helped everyone as much as she could. She loved this town and did everything she could for it, she always helped judge Miss Mystic Falls, organise fundraisers, contribute to all the founder's events and she even came up with the idea of throwing a masquerade ball when she was a senior in high school. She may not have been born into a founding family but everyone knew she was destined to find her way into one. She is in everyone's hearts and her achievements will forever be imprinted onto this town's history. Everyone has many memories with her, some of which will be shared with you now, by her friends and family. Thank you.' Elena said.

As soon as she finished the tears came back again and Stefan pulled into his arms. He managed to pull them off to the side, so they didn't distract the other people reading. Elena stopped crying and looked down.

'I have to go sit down again but thank you for helping me.' She said, then hurried off back to her seat.

When she sat down, her brother and father looked at her to see if she was ok, she simply nodded and looked up at the speaker. Elena couldn't listen, she had cried so many times and listening would make her cry more. She still wasn't sure about what just happened. Why would he help her?

Elena couldn't stop thinking about that. Even the memorial was over, the thoughts were still in her mind. She walked outside and was immediately swamped by people paying their respects. She wanted to find Stefan but her attention was constantly turned to the people. Eventually Elena had to go up on stage, followed by the rest of her family and candles were handed out to the town as everyone gathered in front of them. Elena was the only one who lit a match, she then passed the flame onto her father's candles who did the same to Jeremy. Soon, the entire town was holding a lite candle and Pastor Young, again, stepped up to the microphone on stage.

'This is a sign of unity. We are a family and no matter what happens we will stick together. We have made our best friends when we were sometimes 2 years old, met the love of our lives in high school and grown up here. We are recovering from a very bad accident but we will make it through. May tonight be a night that you reflect on your life and can enjoy the celebrations planned for the rest of the week.' He said.

Elena took a deep breath and looked down at the candle. _When I blow this out, not only will the flame disappear but so will my suffering and sadness, my mother would want me to move on, so this is a sign of me promising to do that. _Elena vowed to herself and then blew out the candle.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry about not updating for a while and then giving you such a small chapter. The story will get better, I am planning on writing the ball and there will be a slight chance that someone may find out their partner before they are meant too… Ooooo! The suspense! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**


	8. Chapter 8

'Elena! Just ask him!' Caroline yelled at her.

They were on their way to school for their meeting about the ball.

'I don't know. He doesn't even like me. What about Matt?' she asked.

'No! Elena, you said all the guys you might ask and as soon as you said Stefan, you smiled. He definitely likes you, everyone can see that from a mile away. Ask him today, at the meeting.' Caroline said.

Elena sighed. 'No, I can't ask him.' She said.

Caroline groaned. 'Elena, remember when you first asked him out. You had to ask him, you had to walk up to him and this last year the only reason you haven't gotten back together is because you haven't walked up to him and asked him. Stefan has always been somewhat afraid to talk to you because you're special to him; you have to talk to him. So today, you are going to walk up to him and ask him to the ball, got it?' Caroline practically yelled.

'Ok, but if I make a fool of myself, I am blaming you.' Elena said.

**XXXXXXX**

'Elena! Hang the poster up there.' Caroline said, pointing at a space near the lockers.

The posters arrived today, so the entire group was walking around town and hanging them up. Today was Saturday, the founder's party was tonight and the ball was on Wednesday night. They had school on Monday and Thursday, then the rest of the week was founder's activities.

'Caroline, remember that thing I talked about doing. Yeah, how am I supposed to do that when I am with you for the entire day!' she said.

'Don't worry, I have a plan and look who's coming.' said Caroline, looking down the corridor.

Elena looked in that direction and saw Stefan and Klaus with posters walking in their direction.

'Where do you want me to the next poster?' Elena said, so she wouldn't look like a stalker.

Caroline smiled an evil smile and pointed to an area above the notice board.

'No! I can't reach that high.' Elena whispered harshly.

'Elena, just hang up the poster.' Caroline yelled as loudly as she could.

Elena was shocked that she would do say such a thing, especially in front of her crush.

'If it's so easy, you hang up the stupid poster.' Elena yelled back.

'I can't believe you called the poster stupid.' Caroline said.

'I can't believe you won't hang it up yourself.' Elena argued.

At that point Stefan and Klaus were right across from them.

'Can one of you just hang up the poster?' Klaus said, making it seem like they were overreacting.

'Shut up!' they both yelled at him.

They continued to yell at each other until Stefan cut in and said 'How about I hang up the poster?'

He took the poster from Caroline and hung in up when she wanted it to go.

'Now, was that so hard?' he added.

Caroline glared at him. 'You are worse than Elena.'

Elena saw her chance and courage filled her entire being as she yelled 'I am definitely not working with you anymore, you make me do everything and if I do it wrong you yell at me. '

Caroline caught on to what she was doing. 'Really, Elena! Well, why don't you work with Stefan, then he will have to handle all your complaining.' She yelled back.

'Fine, but I need the posters.' Elena said.

'But I am using them.' Caroline argued.

'No, since I am working with Stefan, you have to work with Klaus and he already has enough posters.'

Caroline handed them to her.

Elena smiled and said 'I'm glad we could finally agree on something.' Then she walked off down the corridor but before turning left, she looked back. 'Stefan, are you coming or not?'

Stefan smiled back and followed her, today was going to get a whole lot better.

**XXXXXXX**

'So, do you have a date for this ball yet?' he asked as he handed her a poster to hang up.

'Why? So you can find the guy and kick his ass.' She teased.

'Maybe, so can you tell me his name?' he asked again.

'Why don't you tell me who you're date is and then I will tell you mine.' She said.

Stefan panicked. He didn't think he would have to tell her before she told him. He didn't have a date, the ball was ladies choice and Stefan had been asked by a lot of girls, but not the one who he wanted to go with, who was also standing next to him.

'I asked you first.' He replied.

Elena rolled her eyes. 'If you must know, I don't have a date yet but that could change very soon.'

Stefan felt his heart skip a beat as soon as she said those words.

'And why is that?'

'Because I am waiting to see if the guy I want to ask already has a date.'

'I don't have a date so I doubt the guy you want to ask does.'

'Well then as soon as I hang up the next poster, I will go ask him.' She said and then walked down the corridor.

Stefan was shocked. He hoped the guy was him but it mustn't be. He felt like a dagger was being continually stabbed into her heart. It wasn't that long ago that he was holding her as she cried into his shoulder, now she was breaking his heart. He would admit that he did have a high school crush on her but the thing about those is that even the littlest things your crush does can feel you up with so much hope, your heart literally aches when that hope is crushed.

Elena pinned up the poster and then leaned against the lockers, waiting for him to catch up. Disappointment was all over his face that made Elena feel even more relief. He wanted the guy to be him and little does he know that he is.

He walked over and stopped in front of her to hand her another poster.

'I am sure you are dying to know who the guy is.' She said, playfully.

'Are you going to tell me?' he asked, with no playfulness in his voice.

'Nope, but I will give you a clue. He is in this corridor.' Elena told him and then walked ahead to hang up the poster he just gave her.

Stefan turned around and checked the corridor. This is strange, no one else is in the corridor but me, he thought. Then the penny dropped and he ran after her.

Elena smiled when she heard him behind her. She was about to walk further on but he put his hand on the wall, so his arm was stopping her from moving forward. She faced him and her breath caught in her throat when she saw how close he was to her.

Inches away from her face, he said 'I think I know who the guy is.'

'Do you think the guy will be my date to the dance?' she asked looking up into his eyes.

'I think he would be honoured to go with you but right now, he is thinking about kissing you.' He said softly.

'Great minds think alike.' She said in the exact same tone.

They leaned towards each other and just as their lips were about to touch. Bonnie and Matt came running into the corridor yelling.

'The printer crashed!' Matt yelled.

They stopped when they saw Stefan and Elena's position and realized what was happening. Elena shut her eyes and sighed, attempting to disguise her frustration and disappointment. Stefan sighed too and was looking down at the ground, feeling so incredibly annoyed that these two people have ruined a moment he had been dreaming about since the day he met Elena.

Elena smiled apologetically at him and then walked off with Bonnie to save the printer. When she was out of sight, Matt gave Stefan a knowing smile and raised his eyebrows.

Stefan walked towards him and said 'One day, I am going to kill you and feel no remorse, you hear me.' Then he continued to pin up posters.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena fixed the printer almost straight away. Matt or Bonnie must have bumped the power button so the printer just turned off and neither of them touched it because they were scared they would break it more.

Elena wanted to jump up and down and scream out to the world. She almost kissed Stefan. She had waited so long for this moment and then it was ruined by her two best friends. When the printer was fixed, it also turned out that they had enough posters already. Bonnie wanted gossip but Elena didn't want to tell her about what happened until she talked to Stefan more.

Everyone had put up the posters, so here was Bonnie and Elena waiting for everyone to come back to the classroom so they could make sure everything was organised.

'So, does Caroline have a thing for Klaus?' Bonnie asked.

'Thing as in obsession, one-sided staring contest or relationship that he doesn't know about, then yeah, she has a thing for him.' Elena answered.

Bonnie laughed. 'Yeah, whenever Matt and I would go spying on you guys she would always be flirting with him.'

Elena laughed too, until she realized what Bonnie said. 'WHAT!? What do you mean by spying on us?! So, you and Matt finished the posters, turned off the printer so when Klaus and Caroline or Stefan and I were about to kiss, you would claim that the printer was broken.' Elena yelled.

Caroline came running in and yelled 'Is that true? You really planned to stop all of us from kissing each other!'

Elena and Caroline continued to yell at Bonnie until Stefan and Klaus came in with Matt stumbling behind. Matt had cuts on his face and you could tell that he would have lots of bruises tomorrow. Bonnie was practically on the ground and felt very downgraded after Elena and Caroline had punished her for spying on them.

'Ok, ok. I am really sorry. Girls, do you forgive me?' Matt said.

He gave them puppy eyes, so they relunctantly nodded while Stefan and Klaus stared at them in shock. Matt walked over to them to hug Elena and Caroline but Stefan and Klaus were ahead of him and protectively stood in front of their girls.

'It's ok, you can forgive him.' said Caroline.

'He said sorry.' added Elena.

Stefan and Klaus turned around in disbelief.

'No way, he deserved way worse than we gave him.' growled Stefan.

'In fact, we should give that to him now.' Klaus said.

With that, Elena and Caroline stood in front of them.

Stefan was glaring at Matt as Elena pushed him outside. Inside, Caroline was making Klaus sit down at one of the desks, so he could calm down.

'Stefan! Relax, ok?' Elena said.

'How could you forgive him?' he asked and attempted to get around her when she stood in the doorway.

'Could forgive me on the night of the accident?' she asked.

Stefan froze. They hadn't never talked about that night since the hospital. Stefan had nothing to forgive Elena for, she did nothing wrong that night.

'We never talked about what happened but I am sorry for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have said nor done what I did and if I could undo it, I would.' She said.

'You don't have to say sorry. I do, I shouldn't have listened to a word you said, I should have stayed with you or forced you to come home. I am so sorry for what happened, I was so stupid and I deserved to be treated the way you treated me. I deserve so much worse and I thought you would never talk to me again and I wouldn't blame you, I would never talk to me too.' He said.

Elena could feel his hatred towards himself. She could walk away and leave him feeling worse about himself, just like she did last year but then she realized the only person who could get rid of all this gulit he was feeling was her.

She walked up to him and put her hands on the side of his face. She looked at him and slowly he looked at her to.

'Don't blame yourself. It isn't going to make anything better, my mum never wants anyone to feel this weight on their shoulders. There are lots of thing we could have or should have done but what's happened has happened and we can't do anything about it. No one blames you, not her and certainly not me.' Elena whispered.

Stefan nodded. Elena took a leap of faith and stood on her tiptoes so she could reach his lips and when her lips were almost on his, the classroom door opened.

'Run!' Matt screamed and ran outside.

He was then followed by a very mad Klaus and then Stefan ran after them, probably wanting to beat them to death.

'You have got to be kidding me!' Elena yelled.

She walked into the classroom and saw Caroline had the same frustrated look on her face.

'What happened to you?' she asked.

'This much, this much freaking space was in between us and that stupid jerk came and ruined it, again!' Elena yelled.

'You too! Klaus and I were about to finally kiss when Matt yells out the most inappropriate thing and completely ruins it!' Caroline said.

'I had nothing to do with it this time!' Bonnie said.

'Bonnie, you have to get him out of here! He is screwing up everything!' Caroline said.

'No way! He will never talk to me again, but we are going to the ball together as friends so that might force him into chatting with me.' said Bonnie, smiling.

'That's was what I wanted to ask you before I heard Elena yelling at you. How did you ask him?' Caroline asked.

'Let's see, I told him that our group should stick together and knowing that you two were determined to ask Stefan and Klaus, I said we had to go together and he said that he couldn't be bothered finding another partner who would come early so going with me would be his best option! What about you two?' said Bonnie, excitedly.

'Well, I told Stefan that I really wanted to invite a guy I liked and he thought it wasn't him but it is and he said yes and after that we were about to kiss but then tweedledum and tweedledee came and ruined it.' Elena said.

'I didn't ask Klaus.' Caroline said.

'What! You can't kiss a guy and then ask him to a dance. That's just wrong.' said Bonnie.

'I know, I tried to casually bring up the subject of the dance but he kept dismissing it. Argh! Then I tried to hint at it but he didn't get any of them. How the hell did you successfully bring up the dance?' Caroline moaned.

'We only talked about the dance.' said Bonnie.

'Stefan brought it up. We should schedule a time to meet up with our group tomorrow because they are taking too long and we still have to get ready for tonight.' Elena said.

'Ok, I'll text Matt. We can meet at Elena's house in an hour, which should be enough time to get everything we need.' Bonnie said.

They nodded and left the classroom.

When they were in the parking lot, they saw Klaus and Stefan carrying a very injured Matt.

'What did you do to him?' Bonnie screamed and ran over to him.

'Nothing, just gave him what he deserved.' Klaus said, proudly.

'I am going to take him to the hospital. Put him in the back seat of my car now.' Bonnie said.

They did what she said. When Elena looked at him, he looked fine with just a few cuts on him. Bonnie continued to glare at Stefan and Klaus, while Elena and Caroline nodded and agreed that he did deserve that after all the trouble he caused.

When Bonnie and Matt drove away, Caroline turned to Stefan and Klaus and said 'Tomorrow can we meet at the grill at let's say 1pm, because we need to run through what everyone has to do.'

Both Stefan and Klaus nodded.

'Great!' said Caroline.

Klaus was staring at Caroline and Stefan was looking at Klaus. Elena had a feeling that Klaus was going to say something but didn't want to say it with an audience.

'Wow, look at the time, I better get going and I will see you guys tonight.' Elena said.

Klaus and Caroline looked at her gratefully, while Stefan looked at her in shock.

'Aren't you giving me a lift home?' Caroline asked.

Elena smiled. 'Nope, Klaus is.' Then she drove off.

'Great to see you to.' Stefan said. Obviously annoyed she didn't tell him good-bye.

When he turned back to talk to Caroline and Klaus, he realized the real reason why Elena left. Besides the fact that they weren't talking to him, Stefan almost threw-up when he heard their flirting.

'Yep, I'm going. Not that anyone cares.' He said, and then drove off.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were all doing their nails.

'So what did you, Stefan and Klaus chat about when I left?' Elena asked.

'Well, once you left which by the way, Stefan is super pissed you didn't say good-bye to him but he left practically straight after you did. Klaus and I started flirting again, then after a while I realized we were actually talking which, as you know is something that never happens between me and a guy. Klaus was so sweet and caring, then he told me he doesn't have a date, so tonight I am definitely was to ask him! I love you Elena but I am so happy you left.' She screamed while jumping up and down.

'I figured you wanted sometime alone with him. Now, I will have to deal with Stefan.' She said.

'What's happening with you two anyway?' Bonnie asked.

'Who knows! We were always kind of a fast couple, I mean, when I'm with him I feel like I have known him forever so I can tell him anything and just be myself around him, so the only thing happening between us, is slowly rebuilding our relationship and then leaping into the future.' Elena said and shrugged her shoulders.

Bonnie and Caroline leaned against each other, saying 'Awwwww…'

Elena threw a pillow at them. 'Now make-up and dresses!' she said and ran towards the cupboard.

Later, all three of them twirled in front of the mirror, admiring their appearance. Bonnie was wearing a gold dress with black heels, Caroline was dressed in a strapless beige cocktail dress and Elena had a dark violet halter neck dress on.

When they were just about to leave, Elena's dad stopped them and took pictures of them all. Ever since her mum died he lived under the motto- every moment is precious.

**XXXXXXX**

They arrived early so they could help out with the setting up. Elena saw Stefan walk in but she didn't think he saw her. He had a cut over his eyebrow which wasn't there before. She would have walked up to him but he walked in the other direction.

She finished setting up the cups when everyone started arriving.

She had to have kissed almost a hundred people cheeks and been told over and over again how much older she looked or how beautiful she was getting. She managed to keep Bonnie at her side and they continued to judge how people looked when they walked past the balcony and saw Caroline talking to Klaus.

'I wonder what their saying to each other.' Elena said curiously.

'I don't know, if we got a little closer we might find out.' Bonnie teased.

'No, we already went through spying on our friends and it didn't turn out pretty.' said Elena, putting her hands on her hips.

'Ok then but anytime you want to go and spy, just tell me' Bonnie said, looking out at them.

They continued to look at them but Elena's curisousity was killing her.

'What the hell, let's do it!' whispered Elena.

They walked closer and hid behind a vase of flowers. They could hear Klaus and Caroline flirting and neither of them noticed Elena and Bonnie eavesdropping.

'What are you two doing?' whispered someone in their ears.

Elena and Bonnie jumped. When they looked back, it was just Matt putting his arms around their shoulders and joined their hiding place to spy on Caroline and Klaus.

Elena playfully punched his arm. 'Shhh, we don't want them to hear us or we're dead.'

'Guys, I am going to go.' said Bonnie and then bolted.

Elena and Matt watched her. 'I wonder why she went so fast.' Matt said.

Elena shrugged but when they turned back to spy, they saw Klaus and Caroline glaring at them and the vase of flowers was on the ground, smashed to pieces.

'What are two doing behind a vase?' asked Klaus.

Elena felt Matt tense behind her and knew if she didn't think of an excuse fast, he would end up getting beated up. She looked around and saw Stefan talking to Bonnie, not so far away.

'Ummmmm, we were… spying on Stefan and Bonnie.' Elena said.

Klaus and Caroline looked behind them and saw them talking.

'Ok, I don't agree with it but I understand it.' said Caroline.

When they walked away, Matt hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

'Thank you so much. If I got beaten up one more time by him, I would have died.' He said, lifting her off the ground.

Elena smiled, happy that she helped him.

'It's ok. We better go inside for the presentation.' She said and they walked outside to where the stage was.

**XXXXXX**

Stefan couldn't stop looking at her, only when Bonnie would tug his attention back to the stage would he glance away.

Damon had started another fight, after Stefan told his parents he was going to the founder's ball. Across the dinner table, Damon punched Stefan in the face. His parents were furious and in fact kicked him out of the house, yelling at him that he could come back when he could control himself.

So now, here he was with a cut eyebrow and a mind filled with jealousy. He saw Matt and Elena together behind the flowers and he thought it was friendly, then Bonnie explained to me they were spying on Klaus and Caroline but they got caught so she bolted but they stayed, then when Stefan looked back, they were hugging each other.

Caroline then came up to him and told him they were spying on him and Bonnie so he was now under the impression they wanted to him jealous or send him a message, they were a couple but just now, Bonnie assured him they weren't and then they turned up to the presentation, with linked arms.

The presentation was the same as every year, thanking everyone and declaring the start of founder's celebrations.

Stefan and Bonnie headed inside, they were about to go look at some of the displays when Stefan saw Elena standing out on the balcony by herself. He walked next to her and put a hand on her lower back. She looked up at him and smiled.

'I always come here when the fireworks start, ever since I was a child. There always my favourite part.' She said, leaning against his chest as he securely wrapped his arm around her waist.

He nodded and stayed silence. Every bit of jealousy or negative emotion leaving his body, he realized that no matter what Elena did he would always have this connection with her, the feeling you search for your entire life and when you find it, you feel like you have found your purpose in life.

They watched the fireworks together and when they finished Elena looked up at him.

'Every year they never cease to amaze me. They are so beautiful.' She said, revering to the fireworks.

Stefan stayed silent and looked back up at the sky where the smoke was slowly being taken away by the wind.

Elena moved her hand to his face and he closed her eyes at her touch. She stroked the bandage that was over the small cut on his eyebrow.

'Are you going to tell me what happened?' she asked him.

He opened his eyes and in hers he could see curiosity, warmth and comfort. He sighed and put his hand on top of hers.

'I'm not good enough for you or my brother but unlike you, he doesn't mind punishing me for it.' Was all he said.

A look of sadness rushed to her face. She put her hands on the side of his face.

'Never think that, no matter what anyone tells you. You are so much more and even if you don't believe it, just know that I do.' She said.

'I hope you can keep telling me that for a long time.' He said.

'Until you believe it.' She said.

Then they kissed and Stefan discovered the true beauty of fireworks.

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a happy new year! Thanks for everyone's reviews and have great holidays. **


	9. Chapter 9

Stefan carried Elena into her room. He had gotten a spare key off her brother when Elena fell asleep in his arms and now was making sure she got to bed safely.

He laid her on her bed so she was on top of her stomach and grabbed what looked like her pyjamas. He managed to put her shorts on under her dress and then he undid her dressand slid it off. His brain went mush, knowing that his crush was lying on her bed in nothing but her bra and shorts. He took off her bra and he ran outside her room.

_Get a grip, Stefan. _He thought. _She is vulnerable, hell she is asleep and you are not that guy anymore. _He took a deep breath and walked back in.

She was still asleep, so Stefan quickly took her singlet and put it on her. He then walked around her room, admiring everything in it.

She had so many photos on her mirror and her chest of drawers. She also had inspirational, happiness and love quotes there. He forced himself to not look in her underwear drawer and instead saw a whole bunch of pieces of paper on her bedside table. He walked over, he could tease her about unfinished science homework or see if she had answers he didn't.

He picked them up. It wasn't her homework, they were letters. As soon as Stefan read the first line he felt a familiar sense towards this letter. He had somehow memorised this letter, he quickly ran through all of them and realized he was Elena's pair A, so she was his partner.

Stefan couldn't take it, reading through those his own letters. He ran out the door, leaving the keys on the bench and into his car. As soon as he got home, he stood out the back in the place where his house connects to the forest and took a deep breath in.

He didn't think he would know his partner, he thought she would be a random who he never noticed but would know them for who they are. Actually, now he thought about it, he was pretty lucky to get Elena as his mystery girl. He wanted to date both his mystery girl and Elena so he was lucky he didn't have to choose between them.

He walked back towards his house, feeling more positive about the situation. Elena was so much more than he thought, he was happy to have truly learnt about her and he felt like they would now have more of an emotional relationship because they still managed to bond when they couldn't see each other.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena woke up the next morning. She was in her bed. She couldn't remember any of last night, besides her perfect memories with Stefan. Did she get drunk? No, of course not. It was a founder's event, they wouldn't have even dreamed of serving her alcohol. She swung her legs around her bed and heard the sound of paper scrunching under her feet. She picked up the paper and realized it was her letters. Someone must have bumped them when they were putting her in her bed.

She wondered who her partner was. Her partner could be Stefan, he seemed to be the only guy in the rest of the grade who is decent, but there is no way. If we lived in a perfect universe, he would be my partner and we would be so much more comfortable around each other because both of us know each other darkest secrets. But, the universe isn't perfect and neither is life, so it is merely impossible that he could be her partner.

She checked the time, it was 12pm. She had one hour to get ready.

It was too late for coffee, so she helped herself to the smoothie that her dad must have made before him and Jeremy went to the lake-house for some jet skiing and other water activities. They did that every Sunday, sometimes Elena goes but obviously today, she couldn't.

She put on her outfit of the day which was a detailed shirt, a just above the knee skirt and boots, with her denim jacket, it was the perfect outfit to wear to a meeting that has her boyfriend. She smiled when she thought of Stefan as her boyfriend; she was no longer feeling sad about herself because she was single, which was a relief.

Caroline had texted her asking for a lift, which would obviously just involve Elena building up her confidence to ask Klaus, because last night her and Bonnie interrupted a conversation that would lead her to asking that.

When she arrived outside Caroline's house, her jaw dropped. Caroline looked like a model going to a night club. She was wearing make-up, had styled her hair in curls and her dress would definitely make every guy's head turn.

'Is your outfit really necessary?' Elena asked, once Caroline was in the car.

'I don't have a boyfriend, therefore I still have to dress to impress.' Caroline said, checking her make-up in the mirror.

'Ok.'

When they finally got to the Grill, Elena laughed when she saw Bonnie in a hoodie and jeans. Obivously, she didn't feel as much need as Caroline to impress boys. She couldn't see Stefan. He's probably not here, she thought. However, Klaus, Matt and Bonnie greeted them both and moved across so Caroline and Elena could sit down.

As they were moving, Elena spotted Stefan's wallet and keys, so he must have already arrived. This was strange because she thought he would have at least texted her or been here when she arrived, then she remembered him telling her that he had always had terrible timing.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan took a deep breath. Klaus, Matt, Bonnie and him were chatting when Matt brought up English partners and asked Bonnie about Stefan's mystery girl. She went through a list of girls, then she jokingly said Elena's name but said that it couldn't be Elena because Elena probably had a nerd for her partner. That was when Stefan couldn't take it anymore.

So here he was, in the bathroom hiding from their conversation. Elena is expecting a nerd. Too bad that she will be getting so much worse. She won't be getting a cute nerd, she will be getting the stupid jock. She probably wants the nerd, a guy who she can transform, a guy who will never disappoint her, a guy who is the opposite of Stefan.

He heard a girl walk past the bathroom dorr in heels and then he heard an amazing sound- Elena's laugh. It seemed too soon to be thinking about how beautiful her laugh is, but ever since he can remember, her laugh just seems to make the world a bit brighter.

He looked himself in the mirror and gave himself a pep talk, he may be able to hide behind Pair A for a few more days, but he couldn't hide in the bathroom any longer. He slowly pushed the door open but as soon as he locked eyes with Elena, he felt every muscle in his body tense and he knew that it was going to be a rough meeting.

The conversation was kept completely on the ball. Stefan hoped it would stay that way and no one would mention anything more about English partners. Klaus and Caroline were flirting the entire time which at first was ok but now, it made him want to puke. He felt like a knife was scraping against his heart every time he somehow pushed away Elena. He had waited so long to be with her and now he couldn't even act like himself. Every time she tried to hold his hand, he would move it. She tried to catch his eye but he could never make himself meet her look. Eventually, the temptation to put his arm around her became so strong Stefan made up an excuse about being too cold under the air-conditioner and swapped places with Matt.

They were talking about the decorations, when the head of English walked into the Grill and waved at them. Stefan pretended to be paying a lot of attention to a nail on the table, when the teacher began walking towards them.

He stopped infront of the table and said 'Hey Kids, this may disappoint you but we need everyone to hand in their letters next week because we need them earlier so the teachers have more time to do your report cards.'

Bonnie sat forwards and asked 'Does that mean we find out our partner's this week?'

The teacher responded 'Yes, about that. Can each of you come visit me tomorrow morning, so in my office and in pairs with your friends I will tell each of you who your mystery pair is. This is your last written English assessment that you will ever do in high school! Have a nice weekend.'

Less than a day, Stefan thought. In less than a day my world will come crashing.

'I have to get home, here is $20, which should be enough when the cheque comes.' He quickly mumbled.

He gave Elena a quick kiss on the cheek and then rushed out of there. He needed some air and something to take his mind off Elena.

**XXXXXXX**

Elena woke up the next morning, dreading having to go to school. She was only staying for half the day because she had to start decorating for the ball. They needed to be more organised this year and the only way they would be, is if they started preparing early.

Her mind drifted back to Stefan for about the millionth time since he left the Grill. He was acting so strange and then he just walked out like that. Every time she was ever with Stefan and a group of friends, he would always leave the same time as her so they would be able to talk as they walked over to their cars.

She wished she knew. She wasn't going to break up with him, that would be way too melodramatic, but if he kept treating her like this without an explanation then she would start considering that.

Her and Bonnie got to school early, so they could find out their partners before anyone. They got so lucky because their teacher decided to come early as well and no other student was waiting to get in his office.

'Good morning Elena and Bonnie! I hope you two had a great weekend.' He started to say.

'Cut the crap, you know we both want to hear something more important than that.' Bonnie joked.

He laughed. 'Of course, of course. Bonnie, you're partner is….. Finn Mikealson.'

Bonnie was shocked. 'You mean, one of Elijah's triplets… Wow, well, at least he is pretty good looking.' Bonnie said.

'And Elena, you're partner is….. Stefan Salvatore.'

Elena gasped.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I am so sorry everyone, I am sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger and I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I had my holidays and didn't feel like writing but all your reviews made me know that I had to write for those people out there who are suffering from seeing too much delena. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it is a bit short but I wanted to give you something!**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena gasped.

Slowly her mind began to process everything her teacher just said, _your partner is Stefan Salvatore… Stefan Salvatore… Stefan. _A smile broke out on her face, when she dragged Bonnie to her feet and starting jumping and squealing with joy. They thanked the teacher and made their way over to their first class. By now the corridor outside their English teacher's office was packed with kids wanting to know their partners.

'Stefan must have already known. The night of the founder's party, I swear someone moved my letters, so he must have accidently seen them and realized it was me. It also explains why he was so distant!' Elena exclaimed, as they sat down. They were the only ones in class at the moment.

'It does? Why would he have been excitied? Or amazed that he got you?' Bonnie asked.

Elena didn't respond. Pair A, who was now Stefan had written about how insecure he is, so of course he was probably thinking that Elena would be disappointed, but Elena was so happy.

Elena laughed. 'I don't know, but the only thing that kept me from not asking Pair A out was Stefan, so since they're the same person, I don't have to worry about that!'

Her life was in a perfect place. She felt that now she could connect better with Stefan, she told him so much and it seemed he told her just as much as well. She closed her eyes and just let happiness hit her like a train. She was so caught up in her own world that she didn't hear Bonnie talking to Matt until she elbowed Elena in the rib.

'Elena! Stefan's not coming to school today.' Bonnie said.

Elena's eyes widened. He had to come, she had to tell him that she knew. He was coming to the meeting for the ball but that seemed years away.

So Elena made the only decision she could. 'Tell the teacher I'm sick, ok?' then she grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door.

**XXXXXXX**

Stefan took off his shirt and sat down on the swing outside his house. It was in a place that was about 5 metres before the forest began but was 10 metres from where the house stopped. He was doing everything he could to stop thinking about Elena or the English partners, but was failing miserably. She had probably already found out and was laughing with Bonnie about how soft he is or about how wrong she was about him.

One part of him wished she would be happy but he was so insecure about himself, the possibility of that happening is about 0 to none. He sat back and watched the trees move in the breeze. He heard someone pull up in front of the house but let it slide, it was probably his dad or mum who were quickly dropping by.

Suddenly, he felt a small pair of hands move in front of his eyes.

'Why are you so sad, pair A?' asked the person.

He recognised Elena's voice. 'I don't understand why you're not laughing about how soft I am or breaking up with me right now.' He responded.

'Why would you think that?' she asked softly.

Stefan didn't answer. She knew who he was now, he could no longer hid behind Pair A.

'It's ok to talk Stefan. If you were to write a letter to your mystery pair B, what would it say?'

Stefan took a deep breath and imagined the paper infront of him.

'I would write about feeling scared, about feeling afraid that I won't be enough, that soon everyone will get sick of me or that people will find all of my flaws inside me. I would write about thinking that you would decide you deserved better and you broke up with me because you want someone strong and confident in themselves, not someone who is insecure and weak. I would wish life were easier and people didn't judge so much, I would wish for my brother to accept me and everyone to be proud of me for just getting through life, but I know that is too much to ask for. So I would ask for your advice and want to find out ways to overcome these insecurities and no longer get so caught up in life.' Stefan said.

Elena leaned down and kissed the top of his head, before taking her hands away from his eyes and straddling his lap. Stefan felt the swing begin to sway so he immediately put his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

'Do you want to know what I would write?... I would write to tell you that it isn't people around you who are judging you, it's you. You need to stop being so tough on yourself and accept yourself just the way you are. Everyone has insecurities and flaws but we just need to find out what is good about ourselves and then the rest will be easy. Never second guess yourself, Stefan. You are so much better then you make yourself out to be, everyone in this entire town knows that but you, so trust me when I say that everyone is more proud of you then you can imagine, you just need to open your eyes and see it.' She told him, looking him directly in the eye.

When she finished talking, she leaned forward and lightly burshed her lips against his but then couldn't stop herself from bringing him in for a deeper kiss.

'By the way, you're not getting rid of me that easily!' she muttered, when they stopped to get some air.

Stefan chuckled, then placed his head over her collarbone and wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist.

'I don't know what I'd do without you, Elena'

Elena giggled, then once more pressed her lips to his. Stefan picked her up and walked her into his house. His parents were at work and he didn't want Elena getting sunburnt or too hot outside in the sun.

For the first time, he finally realized how great it was that now Elena knew everything about him. He could no longer hide anything from her and he didn't want to, this must be how people stay in relationships so long. They find someone who understands them so well that without them, they might as well talk to a brick wall. The need for someone is nothing Stefan had experienced before, but now he needed Elena, he felt that his life might depend on her. She was the only one who could help him be the person he wanted to be and without her, he would never truly be living.

**XXXXXXXX**

'Elena! Focus!' yelled Caroline.

Elena laughed. She couldn't help herself. The thought of Stefan kept her pretty preoccupied which annoyed the hell out of Caroline. They arrived almost half an hour late, they talked about everything and Elena loved it. They were always touching each other and it felt so great to be herself around him. She thought that she was finally getting back the girl she was before the accident. She told Stefan she wanted to go back to being that girl and he said that she is always that perfect girl whether she will admit it or not. They made-out heaps as well, it would have gone further but Elena didn't think she was ready yet. She trusted Stefan completely but this side of a relationship scared her.

'Elenaaaaaaa!' screamed Caroline.

Elena smiled guiltily at her.

'This ball isn't going to organise itself!' Caroline whined.

'Almost everything is done, just relax Caroline!' Elena laughed.

Caroline sighed and still looked unconvinced.

'Caroline! All the RSVPs have been sent in, the decorations will be taken care of tomorrow and you have had your entire outfit planned since Friday! Just lie back and daydream about your boyfriend like me!' Elena said.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but took a deep breath and relaxed. 'We have 72 hours until the ball, I guess we can do a little relaxing now!'

Elena smiled. The ball was going to be great!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I was so addicted to fanfiction, I made myself give it up for lent, but now I am back and will try to update a lot faster! I hope you like this chapter, next chapter will be the ball, will it go smoothly? Thanks for all the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Stefan looked himself up and down in the rearview mirror. His hair was still presentable, luckily. His mum tried to style his hair, but he didn't suit the sleek look that she gave him, so he had to restore his hair to its original style which was why he was running late to pick up Elena. When he arrived, however, he saw Klaus and Matt waiting outside her house.

He walked up her driveway. When Klaus and Matt say him they just shook their heads in disbelief.

'These girls have been getting ready the entire day and they still aren't done!' Matt said frustrated.

Stefan laughed. 'Don't girls know that a guy couldn't less if you showed up in a paper bag!' he commented.

Both of them nodded and rolled their eyes.

Suddenly the door creaked and Caroline walked out. She looked really pretty, her hair was in a braid that hung over her shoulder. Her make-up was flawless with tones of blue in the eye shadow which contrasted against her midnight blue strapless dress. Klaus looked like he was about to pass out, but he was brought out of his trance by Caroline's complaints.

'Well are you going to stand there or tell me how pretty I look?'

Stefan watched as Klaus smiled and twirled her around, then kissed her.

Matt nodded at Stefan, indicating they should move inside to give them some privacy. Stefan almost laughed. Obivously, Matt learnt his lesson to never again stop Klaus and Caroline kissing. Bonnie was in the living room, when she saw them she twirled and posed.

She looked great as well. Her beige halter neck suited her and her hair was up. Matt blushed as he tried to compliment her. They were just friends, that was obvious to Stefan when he heard them begin to bicker as he left the room.

The limo arrived outside. It was how most people travelled to the ball, but Elena still wasn't down from her room. Stefan was about to walk up the stairs when he swear he saw an angel.

Elena was wearing a white dress that came over one shoulder and the edges of the top were lined with diamonds and black sapphaires. Her hair out and curled, coming over one shoulder, with a pink flower embedded between the curls.

'Wow, you are the most beautiful thing this world has to offer.' He spoke.

Elena blushed and looked her head as she descended the last few steps, then she smiled and said 'Well, I hope so because I'm sure my dad will show everyone the photo from tonight.'

Stefan placed a gentle kiss on her lips and led her by the hand into the front yard, where all the photos were being taken.

They spent almost 20 minutes taking photos. The girls wanted ones with them and their partners, then an all-girls photo, an all-guys photo, a group shot and then there were so many more with the parents. It was a miracle the limo didn't leave to the ball without them.

The girls were taking more photos when Elena's dad called Stefan into the house.

Stefan took a deep breath. He knew this talk would come, but getting a second time brought back feelings that Stefan would have rather not have to feel again. He felt his palms start to sweat as he crossed the porch and entered her house.

Elena's dad, Grayson was sitting at the kitchen table when Stefan walked in. Stefan stay standing, he knew that whenever a father gives these talks they like to be thought of as the dominant one of the conversation. The one that was shown the respect.

'Stefan, I know this may be hard for you to go through this again, but I need you to promise me that tonight Elena will have the time of her life and she will stay safe.' Grayson said.

Stefan sighed. 'I can't apologise enough for that night, but know that I will not let elena get in harm's way and try to keep her happy.'

'No one blames you for that night, but make sure Elena comes home.'

Stefan nodded and shook Grayson's hand before heading back outside.

The girls had finished taking photos and were now double checking they had everything in their purses, while Klaus and Matt were hurrying them along from the limo.

Stefan climbed into the limo. The inside consisted of leather covered seats but the most impressive thing was the disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Stefan knew the girls would want to play with it the entire ride to the ball.

Elena was the first to slowly step into the limo, successfully not crumpling her dress. She sat next to Stefan, leaning into him as he put his arm around her. Bonnie was next, she was quicker then Elena but not quite as successful. Caroline took her time, making sure none of her dress was getting folded or touching the ground as she got in.

Finally, they left to go to the ball. Stefan's arm tightened around Elena as he remembered the promise he gave to her father.

**XXXXXX**

The ballroom looked amazing. Elena had seen it earlier today but looking at it now, with the drinks being passed around and the starry sky outside, she truly felt like she was in a James Bond movie with Stefan being the perfect James Bond.

She saw a group of girls in her year talking in a group, admiring each other's dresses.

'I'm going to go talk to the girls over there, do you want to come?' Elena asked Stefan.

Stefan looked past her and saw all the girls talking, he couldn't fully understand the words they using but it sounded like hair and make-up products. He gave Elena, a do-I-have-to look.

She laughed and said 'Ok then, I'll go by myself.' Then kissed his cheek and left.

For the next hour, Elena was chatting with the girls. They complimented her dress and commented how impressed they were about their group pulling this ball together. The conversation was flowing nicely and Elena could tell it would be a great night.

That all changed when Elijah's ex-girlfriend from New York walked in.

**A/N: Sorry about this short update! I am writing the next chapter as fast as possible! Just thought we needed someone to come in and cause a bit of drama! Thank you to everyone who is still reading this! I am so sorry about my inconsistent writing! I am trying harder, but suffered from writer's block but after that scene with Stefan and Elena at prom, I knew I had to give you at least something. I don't know about you guys, but while they were dancing, I could see the sparks of humanity on her face. There is always hope. **


	12. Chapter 12

The second she walked in, everyone's heads turned towards her.

Her dress suited her. It was bronze with a low cut which reached her waist, then there was also a slit near her left leg and her hair was out, slightly covering her bare back. She was in gold heels, which she confidently walked in with her head held high.

Mothers and Fathers looked at her in disgust that she would wear something like that around them. Elena and her friends stared at her, both envious and disappointed that she would wear that. However, almost every guy under 30 was staring at her, eyes filled with lust and want.

Katherine always knew how to make an entrance. Elena looked away from her. She couldn't believe she would do this. Her and Katherine used to be best friends. From the time they were about 5 years old, they were instantly friends. Elena used to admire Katherine's confidence, her desire to have everything in life used to inspire Elena but now she saw just how much of a bitch she was.

What really marked the end of their friendship was when they came into high school. Elijah was the top jock and Kathrine wanted him. As usual, she got what she wanted but being with him gave her a sense of popularity. However, to be popular you had to downgrade someone else. So when Katherine and Elena were climbing the popularity ladder together, they had heaps of fun. Katherine set Elena up with so many guys (trying to take Elena's mind off Stefan), they gave each other fashion advice and shared just about everything. Katherine wanted more. She wanted to be the Queen Bee, which meant taking down Elena. So she did. Over a year, Katherine told everyone, every single secret about Elena. She spread horrible rumours, teased her constantly and turned every single guy away from her, by convincing them that she was lesbian. It was horrible, but then, before junior year she was offered a modelling contract in New York, almost immediately she packed up and left. That was also around the time Elena found Bonnie and Caroline.

It had gotten around that the magazine she was modelling for refused to re-new her contract because she was acting out and none of the photographers would tolerate her bitchiness but no one ever thought she would come back to Mystic Falls.

Elena decided she would have to avoid Katherine tonight. Caroline would kill her if she found out that Elena started a cat fight on one of the biggest nights of the year. She was trying to find Bonnie or Caroline, who disappeared when they arrived but she saw Stefan in the corner talking to Kol.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Stefan quickly told Kol good-bye and then looked down at Elena. 'Hey, what's wrong?' he asked. He expected her to be socialising and having fun with all her friends.

'She's here.' Was all she mumbled.

Stefan had no idea who she was talking about. He raked his memory trying to get a name of someone who elena didn't like. To think of it, he didn't think Elena hated anyone. She was such a caring, compassionate woman.

Stefan stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. 'Whoever she is, if she makes you feel anything other then happy, then she doesn't matter.'

He felt her smile, and he knew the world was back on its axis.

'For a guy who never thinks he is enough, you know how to make me feel special.' She said, looking up at him.

'I disagree, all I am doing is stating the obvious.' He whispered in her ear.

He put two fingers under her chin and made her look back at him, before leaning in and kissing her.

All of Elena's worries, regrets, doubts and feelings that she felt since Katherine walked in vanished. Stefan had a way about him. He showed her so much respect and treated her so highly, that in moments like before when she feels down about herself, he lifts her up and reminds her how amazing he thinks she is.

She pulled away when she felt adults start to judge their behaviour. Stefan pulled a grumpy face but when Elena smiled, as usual he smiled back.

'Well then, I guess you know that every James Bond girl deserves a dance!' she teased him well grabbing his hand and pulling him on the dance floor.

Stefan groaned. 'No! The point of James Bond is because he hasn't danced in any of the new movies.'

'Too bad I've always been a fan of the old-fashioned ones. Come on, Stefan! You gotta have some moves!' she complained.

'Don't worry about me not having moves! I got them all, I just don't like using them.'

'But you will…' Elena smiled.

Stefan looked at her suspiously. 'And why do you think that?'

'Because I asked you to.' She said, then Elena confidently walked into the centre of the dance floor and turned to face Stefan, overstretching her hand.

Stefan smiled at her before taking her hand and twirling her into his arms.

Elena felt something inside her awaken. She felt the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered everytime she was around Stefan, she felt them transform into something bigger and better. Now she felt as if rosella birds were soaring within her, giving her a feeling of being unique and being lifted, carried by the wind into the sunset. Was this what falling in love felt like? Was it the moment when the butterflies which came with every high school crush grew up and became something better? Falling in love, is that what was happening to her? She could almost hear her mother's laughter fill her mind, she once told Elena that 'there is a moment in life, when you feel like your world has changed. When you feel like all the pain and hurt is only there to let you feel love. It may sound impossible, but you feel like all the horrible feelings you have ever felt, they are what let you feel love, because when you don't feel them, in those moments you realise how important they are and the moment they fill you up again, you never want that feeling to disappear.'

Elena now understood her mothers philosophy. For those minutes after watching Katherine walk in and throughout the years of Katherine tormenting and bullying her, she felt unwanted. She felt like she couldn't be loved because she had so many flaws, that no one wanted her. Stefan said on Monday that he sometimes feels this way but being her makes him feel like heaven is one earth, now Elena could agree with him. He was like the centre of her earth, she remembered back to her speech at her mother's memorial, without him she couldn't have done that. Without him, she would be nothing. That's what love must be, being in love with a person who makes you remember why you were placed on this earth. Even though, you see all the flaws in the world, you also see the great things, You see the love and compassion because the person you love, they light up your world and make you forget about the bad, and focus solely on the good. Who knew she would feel this way in high school?

**XXXXXX**

Katherine walked towards the dance floor, she pretended not to notice all the attention people were giving her. Almost 2 years later and she is still the centre of attention in this town, well almost. She was about to leave when she noticed something or say someone. Elena and Stefan were in the middle of the dance floor. Sure, they both look like they were from James Bond and their moves were impressive, but the fact that they were staring deep into each other's eyes, that threw Katherine off guard.

'Doesn't she look beautiful?' she heard someone say from behind.

She turned around and saw Caroline walking towards her, with an obviously fake smile on her face.

'Well, I guess she would have to try clean up well, if she is came to the ball with Stefan.' Katherine said, making it obvious she wasn't impressed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. 'why are you here? This town doesn't want you back. You have no idea how happy we were without you. We threw parties every night for a month, celebrating that you were gone. Just go back to New York, you're no longer welcome here.'

'I'm not welcome here? Well, Caroline, I think you're wrong, because quite a lot of people have been telling me how great it is that I'm back. See unlike you, every time I leave this town, people remember me and lots of guys were very, very happy that I came back.' Katherine spoke in a tone that made Caroline want to punch her in the face.

Caroline was just about to respond when a group of girls from their grade came over to her and Katherine's conversation. The cold expression Katherine wore transformed into a smile.

'Girls, what are you doing over here?' Katherine asked, in a friendly tone.

'Our dates disappeared, so we were going to try steal someone else's but instead we found you two.' One of the girls said.

'Well, as much as I would love to stay in this conversation, I have someone important to find.' Caroline stated, then walked away quickly.

Katherine scoffed at how easily Caroline gave up. She then turned back to the three girls who were trying to make conversation, they could be very useful to her.

'See that couple on the dance floor,' said Katherine, pointing at Stefan and Elena. 'How long have they been together?'

They all immediately recognised Stefan and Elena.

'Awww, aren't they so cute? They are perfect. He is so hot, she is so beautiful and they are both so nice. Well, Stefan wasn't but then Elena came and…' one of the girls babbled on.

'How long have they been together?' Katherine interrupted, frustated.

The girl looked quite offended but still said 'I don't know. They almost got together last year but then the whole incident happened. I think they were together before the memorial, so probably around 2 or 3 weeks.'

'A young couple, even better.'

'What are you going to do?' said the same girl, the other two were still admiring Stefan and Elena.

'Let's just say, while I'm here I want to have some fun. Starting now.' Katherine announced, then she turned to the other girls.

'So who thought of this theme?' Katherine asked, innocently.

'Stefan did. I know, it seems weird but you have to agree it is a pretty great theme.'

Katherine laughed. 'You do know why he suggested this theme.' Katherine led them on. 'What happens in James Bond after he meets a girl in the Casino?'

'Oh, they usually have sex.'

This instantly stirred up the trouble Katherine wanted.

'So Stefan said this scene so he could get Elena into bed.'

'Oh my gosh, I'm going to tell Bonnie and Caroline.'

'I'm going to tell Rebekah and April.'

Katherine smiled as the girls left. A rumour seemed like the perfect way to start some fun and from the looks of it, by tonight the entire grade would know and by tomorrow, Katherine will have her next move. Stefan and Elena looked so happy and in their own world, that won't last long.

**A/N: DRAMA! Hey guys! I did promise I would update faster, so I thought this was a pretty quick update. Katherine is back and ready to cause some trouble. Let me know what you think. Thanks for the reviews, they really keep me motivated and let me know what you want to happen or what you think might happen. Keep reviewing and never lose stelena hope! We managed to get Stefan to love Elena again after he was off the rails, we can do the same with Elena!**


	13. Chapter 13

After the ball, there were the annual after parties. The adults stayed at the Lockwood Mansion with tea and coffee, while the younger people went to the Grill where they were given 30% off all food and drink.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie walked into the Grill to see that people were already drunk. They had dropped their dresses off at Bonnie's house, then took a while to get into their party clothes. Elena hadn't expected to see so many people drinking, especially since tomorrow was school.

Stefan wasn't here yet, so her, Caroline and Bonnie sit in a booth in the corner, observing everyone's behaviour and talk about how great the dance was. Caroline was going on about how good at dancing Klaus is and how amazing his voice sounds, then how blue his eyes are and how soft his hair is.

Before Caroline could start talking about his muscles, Katherine walked in and started heading towards them. Elena had her back facing the door but the second she stopped talking, Elena could read her facial expression and dreaded what was about to happen.

'So, it's true. Elena finally found some friends.' Katherine taunted.

Elena felt the blood drain from her face. She refused to turn around. She would not let Katherine feel bad about herself.

'Aww, don't try to ignore me. We both know that you'll listen to every word I say.' Katherine continued.

Elena still stayed silent, but she began to realize that the people near them, had stopped their conversations and had tuned into what was happening between all the girls.

She heard Katherine's heels against the floor as she walked around the table to face Elena.

Elena didn't make direct eye contact with Katherine, she couldn't so she put on a strong expression but on the inside she was scared about what Katherine would say or do to her.

'How does it feel to see me, Elena?' Katherine said, looking at her with a cold expression.

Elena took a deep breath, then slowly turned her head and looked at Katherine. 'What do you want?' she hissed.

Katherine looked surprised for a second but quickly composed herself. She didn't expect Elena to put such a fight, or any fight for that matter.

'Is it wrong for me to want to catch up with my ex-best friend?' Katherine asked.

'I don't want anything to do with you.' Elena said, she wanted to sound strong but her voice refused to be louder, then an almost-whisper.

'Are you sure, Elena? We could be best friends again, don't you want that? Remember how badly you wanted friends in sophomore year?' Katherine tormented Elena with old memories.

Elena could remember that feeling so perfectly. The feeling of being completely alone, no one to help her or make her stronger, she was completely alone.

Katherine smiled. Elena was still the pathetic girl she was as a freshman and sophomore. Elena felt her wall of strength crumbling but then the Grill door opened and Stefan walked in. He was laughing with Klaus and Matt, he hadn't noticed what was happening yet but just seeing his face filled Elena with strength.

Elena tilted her chin a little higher and turned back to Katherine with a smile on her face, immediately Katherine's smile faded.

'Katherine, are you deaf? I don't want anything to do with you. I would rather kiss a dog then even be considered as your friend, and I think you need to learn that the people here aren't going to fall for your games anymore, we're better then you.' Elena stated.

This time Katherine didn't even hide her surprise. Elena knew that everyone else around her was surprised as well, no one had ever tried to stand up to Katherine, but Elena refused to break eye contact. Katherine was speechless and as the minutes wore on, she began to feel uncomfortable under Elena's stare.

Elena started to feel sorry for her. So she stood up and said 'I'll give you a minute, shall I?' then walked towards Stefan.

She had a smile on her face by the time she reached Stefan. He barely had time to greet her before she had her lips on his. Staying close to him, Elena quickly pulled away and glanced back at Katherine who looked like she was still trying to understand the situation, then smiled and continued kissing Stefan.

In that moment, Elena felt like she truly found herself.

**XXXXXXX**

At 2am, Stefan wanted to leave. As much as he loved going to parties and getting drunk, he knew tonight wasn't one of those nights. After promising Elena's dad that he would look after her, Stefan hadn't had one drink all night and was watching her as best as he could. He learnt about the Katherine incident from Caroline. Elena kissed him when he walked in but then after Katherine stormed out of the Grill, Elena was swamped by girls congratulating her and guys commenting on how sexy she looked. Stefan hated it. He was god damn proud of her for standing up for herself, but now every guy was out to have it and the girls were saying it was a good thing to put Katherine in her place.

Stefan's thoughts suddenly turned to Katherine. He knew Katherine, alright. She was and may still be dating Damon. He never got around to telling Elena what he knew Katherine was in town. This morning, while his parents were at work, Katherine dropped by looking for Damon. He knew her pretty well, when she was dating Elijah, they went on a lot of double dates. Then during the summer after sophomore year, she broke up with Elijah and her and Damon became a thing. They were pretty serious, she had dinner with their parents a few times and her and Stefan grew pretty close as well. Stefan realized that she was a completely different person, she brought out the best in Damon and he did the same to her. Then at the end of summer, she left for New York and that undid everything good about Damon.

This morning, after Stefan told Katherine about everything that happened with Damon, she was very emotional, so her and Stefan walked down to a little café and caught up. They got a plan to try find Damon. As much as Stefan depised Damon, he was his brother and being with Elena, Stefan realized that everyone deserves a second chance. Her father gave him one and he was eternally grateful, so he could do that same to Damon.

However, he didn't expect Katherine to turn up to the dance in that dress and he thought she was going to make amends with Elena, not make it worst. Putting it all into consideration, Stefan wouldn't be able to tell Elena about Katherine, as much as he hated keeping secrets from her. She would kill him, if she found out.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, by a Elena plopping herself on his lap.

'Hello stranger.' She said, putting her arms around his neck.

'Hey.' He said. He watched her have a few drinks tonight, so she was obviously still buzzed by the alcohol. 'Do you want some water?'

'Nah, did you hear about my encounter with Katherine?' she asked, trying to change the subject.

Stefan sighed. 'Yeah, I did.' He said.

'And…..' she gestured for him to continue.

Stefan shrugged, not knowing what else she wanted him to say.

'So you didn't think it was sexy, amazing or anything. You don't have anything to say about what I did.' She said, in disbelief. She expected him to be going on about how amazing she was and how great it was that she stood up for herself. Elena got up from his lap, so now she was looking down at him.

Stefan stayed quiet. He started cursing in his head, right now he had to be very careful not to say the wrong thing or she would rip his head off.

'Do you know what she did to me? How much she tormented me? Do you even care that I finally stood up for myself? My god, Stefan, you're the one who made me strong enough to respond to her and now, I find out that you didn't even want me to. So did you want me to be tormented again? To be treated like I wasn't important?' She said, raising her voice as she did so. She felt like any second she could burst into tears.

Stefan knew she was on the verge of tears, so he stood up and pulled her into his arms. 'Elena, I am so unbelieveably proud of you. You stood up for yourself which is amazingly great! You have become so much stronger and I know that she dragged you through hell and that now you can finally see how important you are, because to me, you are one of the most important things in the world.' He whispered to her and kissed the top of her head.

Elena smiled. Even though everyone was congratulating her for standing up to Katherine, the only person whose congratulations matter was Stefan's. He sat back down and Elena went back to his lap, resting her head against his shoulder.

After a while of relaxing with Stefan close to her, she lifted her head and looked at him. 'You never said what you thought of what I actually did…' Elena slowly said.

Stefan's arms tightened around her. He thought was she did was amazing, but Katherine spend almost 2 years, telling Elena off and embarrassing her in front of all of friends and now, Elena was doing the exact same thing to Katherine. Though Elena thought Katherine deserved it, it would be better for Elena to make amends with Katherine, not making their relationship worse.

He was about to start reasoning with her, when he saw someone walk into the Grill.

Elena saw his face go pale as he looked towards the door. 'Stefan, what is it?'

'Damon….'

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am trying to redeem myself for leaving you so long without an update by updating quickly! The drama starts, Stefan keeping secrets from Elena and will Katherine want to stir trouble between them or does she value her friendship with Stefan. Also, Damon is back! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like the way the story is going! I love hearing the feedback!**


End file.
